


The Legacy of Winter's Hollow

by Six2VII



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII
Summary: Sam is the Prince of the Hollow and is being forced into an arranged marriage to secure his territory, legacy, and pack's safety.  Bucky's legacy is being kept from him. Both werewolves navigate the laws of their changing society and their relationships.-----------Werewolves and Bridgerton and A Knights Tale
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Sam looked around the small bungalow. He snorted looking at the dent in the wall from when Riley and Alvarez started fighting over the last chicken wing. He looked at the sunken couch they had spent many nights playing video games on. He looked at the worn counters that once held liquor bottles, girlfriends, slabs of meat, and who knows what else. He was grateful for this time. He would cherish it forever. He inhaled, breathing in the scents of the first place he felt free since he was young. He committed that scent to memory. Now, he had to go jump out of an airplane probably for the last time.

Riley glared at him while Alvarez kept looking between them. The engine’s roar was a loud comfort even in the midst of all this uncertainty. Sam didn’t have any words to offer his friend to make him understand. He had hoped they could enjoy this last flight together. 

Sam met Carter Riley and Vincent Alvarez when he was stationed at Langley Air Force Base. They were a part of the same element and clicked right away. They had been doing dives together ever since. Sam was getting out of the military. Alvarez had another year, and Riley hadn’t made up his mind yet. Carter could be out in six months if he wanted. He was planning to get out until Sam broke the news to him. Well, he told him he was leaving the Air Force and going back home. He left out the part about his upcoming nuptials. 

“So, you’re really just going to sit there and not say anything,” Carter asked. “We had plans, Sam. What about Southern Girl? What happened to the bar? Me, you and Alvarez partying every night until some pretty girl tricks us into marriage.”

“I never agreed to that Riley,” Sam said. He hadn’t. He was very careful in choosing his words around his friends. He had been editing his life since he left home to travel and attend UMASS. He knew this day would come.

“Bullshit, you named the bar,” Carter returned.

“I was suggesting. I never meant I was going in with you,” Sam explained.

“Why the fuck not?” Carter asked. Sam asked himself that more than once, but he knew the answer. It was leave now or else...

“My family wants me home,” Sam explained. He knew most twenty-four year old men did not submit to their families like he did, so he told his friends as little as possible so it wouldn't raise suspicions. It kind of worked. His friends thought he was in a religious cult. 

“Sam, you’re a grown man. You don’t seem very happy to be going home,” Alvarez noted.

“I’m not, but I have responsibilities. A duty,” Sam returned.

“A duty?” Riley said. 

“It sounds like you're getting out of one frying pan and into another,” Alvarez said. “You joined the Air Force for a reason. You wanted to see the world. Don’t let your parents drag back to bumblefuck, USA.

“You don’t understand. You know I love you like my brothers. I would love to stay, but my family needs me. And maybe, one day I’ll stop in and get a drink at Southern Girl,” Sam smiled.

Carter shook his head, but said “You better. And hey, Man, I like camping. Me and Alvarez can come up to the boonies and see you.”

“Speak for yourself, Missouri. I’m from Miami. I don’t do snow,” Alvarez interjected.

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam lied. Carter brows bunched, but he didn’t say anything. They just sat there letting the plane rock them and that familiar rumble overtake them. Sam could see they were nearing their target. “All right, gentleman, let’s make this one count,” Sam said, standing. 

He walked over to the open door of the plane looking out at the mountain and rainforest. The pilot gave them a go, and Sam leapt out of the plane. He smiled as air and the ground rushed towards him. He felt alive; every cell in his body radiated bliss. He felt like he could do anything. He pulled the line, jerking back in the sky. He angled his body and positioned his feet as he used the cords to guide him to the drop zone. It was the best feeling in the world. It abated as his foot touched rock. He released his chute and made a wish. He hoped it would come true. 

They trudged through the jungle at the base of the mountains. A bullet pinged a few yards over from the trio. Sam took cover as he spotted the gunman, and dropped him before he could tag Alvarez. A rebel dropped down on the man, forcing Sam to the ground. Sam used his strength and speed to flip them, his KA-BAR knife dispensing a quick death. And so, it went, his element moving silently through the foliage hunting their prey. They were there for their injured, but had no compunction about ending anyone who was in their way. 

They kept up the search. It took longer than expected to find the missing soldiers. The squad had to take cover from rebels. They were dehydrated. One person had a sprained ankle, another a shattered arm, and another a bullet lodged in his side, but Sam and company patched the soldiers up and radioed their location. Sam would land in Hampton, Virginia in 10 hours and 15 hours after that he would be in the northern wilderness.

-o0o-

Sam paid the cab driver. Uber and Lyft hadn’t reached these parts yet. The driver kept looking out the windows at the thick tangle of tree trunks and shrubbery Sam was standing in front of. Sam saw the legends still entertained the town folks. “Are you sure you want to be let out here, Fella? I hope you ain’t one of those Bigfoot hunters, because you're going to need some more gear. There’s wolves all through these woods up here, giant wolves.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I’ll be alright. I grew up around here,” Sam said, pulling his duffel from the trunk.

“I ain’t never seen you in town,” the man eyed Sam. 

Sam blinked at him.  _ There is a reason for that. _ “We lived on the outskirts and hardly ever went into town, had everything we needed.”

A howl sounded off in the distance. Sam could see primal fear in the man’s eyes. To Sam it was a welcomed song. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” the man said, pulling away and doing a U-turn. 

Sam waited until the car disappeared down the road before he switched to the right side and walked two miles north. He found the moon-marked tree and stepped into the woods. The first several yards were hellish on his shins, but eventually Sam found the path back home. It’s funny he had been dreading this for six months now, but now that he was here his body started to relax. The beast inside him woke up and stretched from a long slumber since the last full moon. The wolf went on alert when Sam smelt a familiar friend. 

Sam smiled as he was tackled to the ground. He and his assailant rolled in the bush until Sam pinned him. “Hello, cousin,” Sam said, getting to his feet and helping Stark up. “God, you stink of him. We don’t even get to smell like ourselves.” 

“I don’t even notice it anymore,” Stark said.

“That’s sad.”

“Is it?” Stark asked, smiling.

“I guess being tied to my cousin suits you,” Sam said, pulling him into a hug.

“Apparently, like a whole lot. We’re mated.”

Sam gasped. “I’m going to be an uncle? Tony, you can not tumble around like that anymore.”

“I’m getting it 24/7 from Mr. Grumpy pants. I do not need it from my best friend.”

“Does he know you're out here?” Sam asked, looking around. They started to walk towards their pack’s territory.

“Nope.”

“You’re going to get someone killed,” Sam shook his head. “What if we stumbled upon an alpha or strong enough beta?”

“Too late,” Rhodey growled ahead of them. He was pissed. “Welcome home, cousin,” Rhodey gritted out. He turned to his newlywed. “I thought we agreed-”

“I am your spouse not your prisoner,” Tony interrupted. Sam snorted.

“You’re pregnant, you can’t be out here with my pups like this, Tony.”

“I’m welcoming our family home.”

“Sam-” Rhodey tried.

“Nope. Y’all are tied now. I’m not mediating between you anymore. My alpha didn’t raise no fool,” Sam said. Rhodey pursed his lips, but then pulled his baby cousin into a hug.

Sam grew up idolizing Rhodey and Stark, Rhodey’s then best friend. He followed them and their other friend, Happy, everywhere, until they figured they weren’t going to ditch him, and let him tag along. Stark and Sam had a lot in common. It seemed like they were the only people, besides Okoye that found their culture stifling. 

When Stark learned how to control his wolf, he went away to college. Rhodey is a loyal soldier and did not feel the need to venture out into the world. Stark was to return before his 25th birthday like all pups. Stark was hardheaded. 

He was almost excommunicated from their pack. It was a death sentence. Stark would get weaker and weaker, his inner wolf feeding on his soul because he did not have pack bonds to sustain him. Eventually, he and his wolf would both perish. It would take a while since Stark was such a strong wolf and stubborn, but it would be an excruciating death. Rhodey begged the alpha to spare Stark for a little longer, and then went and got him. Sam didn’t think Rhodey would be able to bring him back, but Rhodey knew something that Sam and Stark didn’t. It took one sniff of 26-year-old Rhodey, and Stark would follow the man off a cliff. Sam looked at his bickering cousins, Rhodey helping Tony over a fallen tree. He thought he would have a Stark one day, turns out he and Stark had even more in common.

He followed the couple through the woods. Sam’s wolf filled with happiness as the man spotted the orange glowing lanterns through the dusk. He started to make out the cottages and cabins of his mother’s outer territory. He could see the guard towers. The towering trees thinned. The shrubbery became gardens and coops. Finally, Sam entered the outer village. It was nearly dark, but most people out and about recognized him and lowered their eyes as he passed.

Stark insisted Sam take a quick look at the cabin Rhodey had built them. Sam knew it was partly because he was nesting. The cabin was nice. It had more modern amenities than most cared for around these parts. More than what Rhodey probably cared for, but when your mate was an engineer and scientist you let them have the gas range and espresso machine instead of a kettle and wood stove. You also let them have all kinds of contraptions all over the house, but the furniture was huge, sturdy, and comfortable. Rhodey’s weapons were displayed proudly. Sam could see sketches of a crib on Tony’s work desk. It was very much their happy home. Sam told them so. Stark beamed back at him.

For some reason, Rhodey decided to walk Sam all the way home. That didn’t bode well. His cousin was one of his mother’s most trusted warriors and one of his best friends. It meant he was often called on to be their mediator. He had just got home, and he already feared the worst. 

“Is Okoye back yet?” Sam asked.

“Sam, you’re the Alpha’s son,” Rhodey warned. 

“She’s an Alpha’s daughter.”

“Yes, but your mother commands fourteen sub-packs. She has nineteen betas. Her father is our ally, but his pack is small and it is not guaranteed your mother will agree to the match.”

“He hasn’t been defeated in battle.”

“That’s because his territory is right under your mother’s. To attack him would be seen as an act of war, and there are only a few packs that are willing to go to war with Dar. And only one that wants to.”

“It would be easy.”

“It would, but honestly, it wouldn’t be smart. Your mother is very smart. She also loves you very much. She’s not going to marry you to just anyone. Especially someone who can’t protect you.”

“I don’t need protection,” Sam growled.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rhodey said.

“I know.”

Sam’s stomach flipped when they finally reached the Hollow. Dirt gave way to stone. Ornate wood carved lanterns lined the path. Two guards stood at the opening, their Alpha’s crimson and white flags behind them. His pack’s stronghold was a mountain. Sam was sure hundreds of years ago the caverns were just an accessible place to stay out of the rain and snow, but over the years the caves had been explored and slowly altered until his pack had a castle. 

There were more chambers then Sam could count that went as far as 500 feet in all directions. As a child Sam sought to explore the entire mountain. He’s still not sure he succeeded. There were dining halls, kitchens, training rooms, a nursery, classrooms, a library, a clinic, a war room, and his Alpha’s throne room. His mother, father, and sister would be just a few yards beyond that archway surrounded by his mother’s personal guard and some of the betas of the pack. Rhodey would already be in there if Stark hadn’t wanted to welcome him home. 

The guards lowered their eyes as he and Rhodey approached. Sam inhaled, stepping towards the entrance.  _ Home _ , his wolf thought. He stopped abruptly, “There’s going to be a celebration isn’t there.”

“Yes, but I talked the Luna into waiting until tomorrow,” Rhodey said.

“Man, I love you, Cuz.”

“Remember that,” Rhodey said, walking into the Hollow. Sam followed. He walked by the wall of ancestral carvings of wolves. He touched the names of his grandparents in reverence. The polished oak doors to the throne room were being opened when he rounded the corner. The tunnel opened into a massive cavern lit by lantern light. Fifty people all bowed their heads as Sam and Rhodey made their way to their alpha. Sarai was smiling. She had grown into a young woman overnight. His father, Paul was happy too, but resigned. Sam sighed. That would be his life. And his alpha, Dar, Sam’s mother had a smirk on her face which meant she was calculating.

His mother was close to 250 years old. That was 60 in human years. She looked no older than 45. Her smooth brown skin wrinkled just a bit around the eyes and mouth. Her black braids had a little more gray. She looked like a sporty active middle-aged woman. Her wolf could kill anyone in this room in seconds. Even Tommy who looked like a bodybuilder, and she would not hesitate if you threatened anyone who she had claimed as hers down to Stark’s unborn pup. 

His father was the older version of Sam. He was fully embracing the salt and pepper goatee. The beard and his hands were the only thing that gave away his 253 years. He also could kill everyone in this room except his mate.

“I thought I was going to have to send someone after you,” Dar said.

“I’m here, Alpha,” Sam said, bowing to his mother. 

“Have you eaten?” His father asked.

“I had a little something at the airport.”

“Bring my son, some dinner,” Dar bellowed.

“Mom, it’s fine. I was going to head by the kitchens before I went home.”

“It’s going to rain, Son. Why don’t you sleep in your chambers tonight instead of that rickety old shack?” Paul said.

“Like anyone believes you let your son sleep in a shack, my love. I bet all his linens have been washed and fluffed to your exacting standards,” Dar joked. 

“I may have had them do a little dusting,” Paul said. Sarai laughed. “What are you laughing at, pup? We’re going to have to fumigate your chambers with the mess you keep.”

“Dad,” Sarai said, embarrassed. “Next time you leave, Sammy, take me with you.”

“If someone would learn how to control their wolf you could go wander a bit too,” Dar said.

“That wolf has a mind of its own,” the teenager muttered.

“Your wolf is not your enemy or pet, Sarai. It is your partner, the ying to your yang, and the other side of you. When you learn to work together, instead of antagonizing one another there is nothing you can’t do,” Dar said, looking to her sullen son. Sam knew that little speech was for both of the alpha’s pups. His mother inspected him. “So, Have you sowed your wild oats?”

“I tried,” Sam said.

His alpha sighed, “I’ll let you get settled in, Son. Tomorrow you will meet me for breakfast in your father’s garden.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Rhodey, I have a gift for your omega,” Paul said. “Stop by and get it before you leave the Hollow.”

Sam moved deeper into the mountain. He was torn. His wolf was ecstatic to be back home, and he was happy too, but he couldn’t enjoy it because he would be tied off soon. He was an omega like his father. His wolf would bear children, and because he was born to an alpha he was a luna. Alphas wanted lunas as spouses because it meant if they mated their pups would more than likely be an alpha, keeping their legacy alive. 

Sam was an even more attractive luna because his dowry was his mother’s territory. It was tradition at the Hollow. Sam was devastated when he changed during a full moon and his wolf started to bleed. It meant he would have to trust his family’s legacy to someone else. The Hollow had been in his family’s control for centuries. Sure, his children could restore the line, but if he married the wrong alpha and they lost the Hollow or changed it somehow...Sam wanted to protect his people, and he felt like he had let them down in some way. 

Sam finally made it out of the west entrance of the Hollow. He trudged through his father’s gardens and entered the woods. Rhodey walked beside him. “You’re guarding me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Erik, Monroe, Luke, and me. You come of age tomorrow cousin. Your scent will ripen and Alphas and Betas not in control of their wolves will be tempted.”

“My mother would kill them.”

“Instantly. I would end them as well, but the pull, the allure, it’s instinct, Sam. You have to have the proper training to conquer it. The only real cure is mating.”

“Luke is mated?”

“To Yessica. She’s expecting.”

So much had changed since Sam had been home. Luke was head over heels for an Alpha last time he was here. Yessica was a lone wolf petitioning to live on his mother’s outlying territories. Sam wondered how much more had changed. 

Not the archaic rules that would determine the course of the rest of his life. Not the grove of tall grasses full of ground nesting birds and critters. Sam smiled listening to the birds say goodnight to one another. Fireflies danced in the sky.  _ Home _ , Sam sighed.

“What about Erik and Sharon?” Sam asked. He had heard they were tied unexpectedly. Their wolves got a little frisky one moonlit hunt. He and Tony traded text messages about it like  _ Gossip Girl _ .

“Their wolves are mad for one another. Their human sides are adjusting.”

“How many pups now?”

“Three.”

“Wow,” Sam said. 

“They’re warriors. The wolf is strong in them. They’re like roommates-partners usually, but, you should see them at the full and new moon. It's sickening, but kind of cute.”

Sam stopped at the base of his tree house. His alpha was right. His father had planted flowers and installed lanterns. Sam had nailed boards to the tree to help him climb it when he moved out here at sixteen. He felt like an outsider. He was tired of the looks. There was a retractable staircase now. He shook his head and climbed the steps. 

His father somehow didn’t change anything, but changed everything. Sam hauled boards and nails into a tree to make his own space, and then filled it with his favorite shit once it resembled a room. His father built him a cabin in the sky, filled it with sturdy furniture and arranged all his belongings like he left them. Everything was in the right place, except now he had a kitchenette. There was food on his new dining table. This was nesting, and as soon as he was pregnant this would be his plight. 

Sam could be okay with that. In fact, his father probably directed and planned instead of actually built anything. Sam was neat and liked to cook. He was fiercely protective of his sister. It’s just he would be an alpha-he was raised an alpha-if his wolf wasn’t an omega. It was inane, rules designed centuries ago. They weren’t wild beasts anymore. There was no reason a luna could not lead their own pack. Also the dowry system was ridiculous. Sam tried to bring this to his mother, but she pointed out that he didn’t have an issue with the system until it affected him negatively. That was true, and Sam was ashamed, but it didn’t change the inequalities. His mother was a ranking member on the Council of Packs. She could change things if she wanted to. She wanted her traditions. 

Sam made a sandwich out of the bread and smoked meat. He nibbled on a few black berries. He found mead in a small refrigerator that had been added to the tree house. He drank and ate his fill, and then climbed into his new bed. He dreamed of summers past when he was just a pup frolicking in the woods with his friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to hammering and sawing. He knew he was the cause of the raucous disturbing their normally peaceful territory. Erik was waiting for him when climbed down the stairs. Erik was a beta and serious about his job. “Welcome home, Prince.”

“Thanks, Man. I hear you got a house full now.”

“Yep. It’ll be you soon enough.”

“Maybe one or two down the line, but three, Erik? You came of age….what...Four years ago?”

“My wolf loves his mate. He wants more.”

“Wow,” Sam laughed. He headed back through the woods to his father's gardens. When he got there, Sarai was eating. His father was serving his Mother. Paul’s plate was half eaten, which meant his mother had just arrived and been in a meeting already this morning. Erik disappeared when Sam sat at the table. Sam pulled the cover off his plate. His father had made his favorites: French toast, scrambled pheasant eggs, raspberries, deer sausage, and wild boar bacon.

“Good morning, Alpha, Luna, Pup,” Sam said, before digging in.

“I’m not a pup anymore,” Sarai complained.

“Good Morning, Son,” Paul said.

“Your wolf is not of age. You’re still a pup,” Sam said, crunching on bacon.

“Leave your sister alone. We have to talk about your wolf this morning,” Dar said, kissing Paul’s knuckles when he was done arranging her plate.

“What about it?” Sam asked.

“There’s no easy way to say this, Sam. I will be holding a tourney for your hand,” Dar informed the man.

“A tourney?” Sam said, his eyes watering. “Okoye... did she not want me?”

“Of course, she wants you, but unfortunately her proposal has been challenged,” Dar explained.

“So?” Sam uttered.

“By Grillo,” the alpha said. Sam put down his fork and knife. “If I reject his proposal, Okoye will look weak. We do not need that. He will attack her territory. She will fall. His wolves outnumber hers five to one, but if I could get them on an equal playing field, and she wins your hand.”

“We will outnumber him ten to one,” Sam finished. 

“Very good, Pup,” Dar said. Sarai giggled and stuck out her tongue. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “A tourney though? I’m not a princess.”

“Everyone at this table was a princess at one point in their lives, Son. The only reason I didn’t have a tourney is because no one was foolish enough to challenge your mother’s proposal. I think my father accepted before she even finished speaking,” Paul said, smiling at his wife.

“Will I have a tourney?” Sarai asked, stars in her eyes. Dar eyed her son. 

“Yes, you will, because I’m rejecting everyone’s proposal,” Sam teased.

Sarai popped her lips. “I’ll just appeal to my alpha.”

“Oh little pup, let me tell you something right now. Alphas may get all the glory because we fight really well, but lunas run everything else. If Sam says no, and he ties with the Alpha I think he will. You have no chance, but don’t worry. My son, your brother, will do right by you. And if he doesn’t, I might have to come out of retirement.”

“Let’s not pretend that you're going to really retire.”

“If your future alpha is worthy…I always wanted to visit Paris again.”

“Okoye is worthy,” Sam said. He watched his mother glance at his father.

“She’s a good girl,” Paul smiled.

Sam finished his breakfast, thinking about the days ahead. Any alpha that fancied themselves a king would be descending on his mother’s territory. The council members would be arriving too. That meant a large audience full of alphas, lunas, and betas would watch him be auctioned off to the best warrior of his proposals. Grillo was a hulking brute, but Okoye was fast and deadly. He had faith in her. 

They were thrown into the same situation as teenagers. He was supposed to be the Alpha and she was fully expecting an arranged marriage or tourney. Their wolves’ biology said differently. As a then future Alpha, the weight of Okoye’s kingdom fell on her shoulders. It was stressing her out. Okoye’s wolf was subdued before it came of age. The first chance she got, she went to college and then toured the world. 

Her and Sam kept in touch over the years. They became closer friends, and then it hit Sam one day. They were the answers to each other’s problem. Sam told his father their idea. Paul relayed it to Dar. His mother said it was clever, but he could tell she wasn’t too keen on the idea. Sam didn’t understand why. His alpha loved Okoye. Okoye was a beast on the battlefield. His mother even offered to mentor her before she left for college. Sure her territory was small, but it would still add land to theirs. It was perfect. He didn’t understand Dar’s hesitance, and she would give him vague answers when he asked. 

After breakfast, Sam trained with Erik for a little while. It was hot as hell out, and he decided to go down to the lake. He called Tony and Rhodey and invited them to a picnic at the lake. Sam changed in his tree house and could already see colors flying just inside his mother’s territory. It was a sight he used to look forward to as a pup and young wolf. Now, he was dreading facing them. When he climbed down from the tree house, Erik handed him a basket. “Your father’s servants sent this.”

“I just asked for a loaf of bread and a slab of meat.”

“You know the Luna isn’t going to let that slide,” Erik smiled. Rhodey walked up.

“Erik, we’re about to go down to the lake. Join us.”

“Another time, Prince. I promised my pups a run before the woods got too crowded. Rhodey, Luke is on his way.”

“Cool,” Rhodey said. 

Sam looked around. “Where’s Stark?”

“He got upset that he couldn’t fit into his swimming tunic. And then got mad at me because I wouldn’t allow him to swim with just trunks.”

“Allow, Rhodey?” Sam asked, annoyed for Stark.

“He’s carrying my pups,” Rhodey shrugged.

“Which would indicate he’s off limits,” Sam pointed out.

“He’s the most beautiful and enticing I’ve ever seen him. I can’t protect you and him at the same time. Anyway, he said he can’t stand the sight of me and sends his apologies.”

“You have lost your mind. I thought you had more control over your wolf.”

“You just wait, Wilson.”

Sam sighed, walking to the lake. He had so many memories here. Sam went right to the perfect spot under a grouping of trees beside a bank slope that gradually disappeared into the water. There were dragonflies skimming the water, a beaver renovating his dam, and ducks taking their last swims before packing it in before the arrival of winter. 

Sam opened the basket. He spread the blanket and took out some of the food the staff had prepared. Some twigs snapped and Luke appeared in the clearing. “Welcome back, Prince. Rhodey, we have a problem. Sam, please come over here until we ascertain the threat level.”

“What?” Sam said, plopping a grape in his mouth.

“Sam, up,” Rhodey commanded. Sam rolled his eyes, but got up and went and stood where Luke directed him, which was down wind. He heard them a second later. Sam’s heart dropped. They were all Alphas now. He should have thought of this. Everyone knew where the best spot to swim was in Dar’s territory. 

Steve appeared first, coming out from the thicket between two pines. He was a small guy with a massive beast of a wolf. His mother carved out a medium sized territory east of here and retired last year. Steve would need a luna soon, but everyone knows Steve had been waiting on Thor. He comes of age in a month. Beautiful Misty was behind him. Her father’s territory was large, but since her and Luke went their separate ways, her conquests were all women. Bak came next. He also had a decent size territory. Sam did not know why Bak hadn’t found a luna yet. They used to be very close before Sam hit puberty and his social life hit a wall and shattered. Jimmy’s territory was expansive, but sparsely populated. Jimmy has had a crush on Monica since forever. She should be of age by now. Her alpha was protective though. And finally, came the White Wolf who was the only one of the group who had noticed Sam so far, the only one of the group that was a Zeta. Bucky stared at him, and stopped further away than the others. 

“Sam!” Bak exclaimed, when he saw him. The giant man moved towards him. Everyone looked up at Sam. Sam’s heart warmed when they all smiled up at him, well, almost everyone.

“Forgive me, Alpha, but stop right there,” Luke instructed. Luke was Dar’s Zeta. He was the most powerful wolf in their territory whose last name wasn’t Wilson. Luke could be an Alpha in any other territory. He remained loyal to Sam’s mother as her general. Sam caught the smile and nod between Luke and Misty.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Bak said, backing up. “No offense. It’s just so good to see you, my friend.”

“What have you been up to?” Steve asked.

“Just got back. Traveling. Went to school. Joined the Air Force.”

“The Air Force?” Misty snorted. “You’ve always been a weird cat, Sam.”

“A bird,” Bucky corrected. Sam ignored him.

“Are you excited?” Jimmy asked.

“Not really,” Sam admitted. Bucky finally looked away from him.

“Well, that hurts my feelings,” Okoye said, stepping out of the woods.

“Alpha…” Rhodey warned.

“I’m going over here,” Okoye said, moving towards Misty and hugging her. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean all of this. I can’t hug my friends. I can’t go swimming.”

“We can leave. It’s your territory,” Bucky muttered.

“It’s my mother’s territory, and all of you are our guests.”

“If it’s any consolation, you look handsome today,” Okoye flirted.

“Thank you,” Sam smiled. He was shirtless. He tried not flex his muscles- well okay- maybe just a small flex.

“Eww. We really have to get married and have pups and stuff,” Misty said.

“Yep,” Steve said.

“I can’t wait,” Jimmy said, smiling.

“We know,” Everyone groaned. 

The bushes parted again and Grillo stood before them all, sniffing the air. Sam pursed his lips. Frank Grillo’s territory was in the southwest. Grillo had no honor. He just wanted power, and the most powerful packs were Dar’s and George’s. Sam’s gender made his ancestral land an easier target than George’s. 

The White Wolf had been waiting for his father to willingly retire for two almost three years. George’s pride was putting his pack at risk. George was reckless. Bucky was going to make a great Alpha. He believed in the old laws and the council, but was understanding and protective of the vulnerable. He sought counsel before he made decisions. He was a wolf through and though, always thinking of the pack. Sam even heard through the grapevine Bucky had stayed in wolf form for like two years, knowing him it was to commune with his beast or something. Sam was actually surprised to see him here. 

Sam’s mother was the wolf that inspired fear and awe in her generation. Bucky was that wolf this generation. His father was blocking his way, and Bucky was too loyal to make him submit. Bucky had been the true Alpha of that pack for years now. So no, Grillo wasn’t fucking with George, and if Sam wasn’t coming of age, and it wasn’t tradition in their pack, Dar wouldn’t be stepping down until Grillo was put down.

“Shouldn’t you be home preparing to have my pups?” Grillo sneered at Sam. Okoye’s eyes turned yellow. 

_Shit. It was time to go,_ Sam thought. Sam was furious, but he didn’t need anything to ruin their plans. 

“Do not speak to him that way,” Bak growled.

“I will speak to my mate in any way I see fit.”

“You’re mate?” Okoye hissed. 

Bucky’s eyes closed. His fist bunched at his sides. “Do you have a death wish?” Bucky asked, looking at the man with his ice blue orbs. 

Mate had meaning-power in their world. The bond was to be revered, worshipped, aspired to. Sam didn’t know how Grillo came to power, but he was guessing a delta or just a pack wolf gave birth to an alpha and didn’t know the laws of council society. Sam tried to remember every pack wasn’t like his. Some packs were chaotic, violent, and still adhered to their biological urges. They usually killed one another before they became a threat to the council, but Grillo was an anomaly. Grillo either killed or was forced to kill his Alpha before he learned council rules and wolf biology. He’s smart, but the things he doesn’t know will get him killed if he doesn’t learn fast enough, like claiming a wolf as his mate before proving himself true. 

“Okoye’s ready to rip out your throat, and I will personally testify to the council that it was your fault,” Misty said. “I’ll even help her disinfect your throne before she sits on it.”

“You don’t use that word unless you mean it,” Steve said.

“And no wolf will ever want to mate and give you pups if you treat them like your property,” Jimmy added.

“Sam is the heir of the most powerful Alpha on this continent. Council rules are stopping her from killing you outright right now, but please speak to him that way again, and watch what happens,” Bucky dared.

“It’s just a word,” Grillo sneered.

“If it’s just a word, say it again,” Bucky glowered. Everyone stared at the offending alpha. Grillo said nothing. “That’s how I know he’s not your mate,” Bucky said, walking away. 

“I suggest you get an elder in your pack to advise you on such things,” Steve said, following his friend.

Grillo turned and went back to wherever he came from. Misty hugged Okoye. Bak clapped her on her back. Sam let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hey guys, why don’t you guys have my picnic.”

“No!” Misty and Okoye said. Bak plopped down and started digging through the basket.

“I want you to relax, gossip with Misty and Bak,” Sam suggested.

“We do not gossip-” Okoye said.

“And have fun. Enjoy yourself before the tourney,” Sam smiled.

“What about you?” Okoye asked.

“Oh, I’m about to go hit a punching bag three hundred times,” Sam admitted.

“Okay, but don’t overdo it.” Okoye said.

“You're giving me commands already?” Sam teased.

“Suggestions,” the newly minted alpha returned. 

“Okay. Have fun,” Sam said.

“Have fun.”

-o0o-

Steve shook his head as Bucky stomped all the way back to his camp. Before Bucky entered the campgrounds, Steve stopped him. “What are you doing, Buck? Grillo should be dead.”

“Why are you asking me that?” Bucky asked.

“You know why I’m asking you that.”

“He wants Okoye.”

“He doesn’t want Okoye. He wants to be an Alpha.”

“She’s beautiful, kind, and a great warrior.”

“All of that is true, but it doesn’t make her his mate.”

“What do you want me to do Steve? He hates this life.”

“Bucky, no...White Wolf, listen to me. He is not rejecting you. He’s trying to find his place in our world. Just court him.”

“I can’t, Steve. I’m not an alpha. He’s a Hollow Luna. Dar will not accept anyone but an alpha for her son. Also, if I allow my wolf to court him, Grillo and Okoye would both be dead. Leave it alone. I am barely holding on to control of my wolf as it is.” 

“Buck, your father is a great man, but he is not the Alpha of your pack. Everyone knows that even your father. He is fucking-”

“Do not speak of my Alpha that way,” Bucky growled into Steve’s face. Steve slowly backed away from that clear challenge. His wolf was not happy.

“You’re going to kill someone because of your father’s pride. Or worse, you're going to be killed, and then your pack will fall. I don’t want to see that happen to you, Friend,” Steve said, walking away.

-o0o-

Luke smirked at the prince beating into his third leather bag. He was going to make an excellent luna. Only someone with extreme control could stand in that situation at the lake without exploding in anger. The prince was trying to excise that anger right now. Alphas used their biology as an excuse for their wrath. It’s the testosterone they say. Lunas had pretty much the same biology when it came to strength and speed; they just are expected to rein it in for the sake of the pups and the pack. It’s the pheromones they say. Those could be mitigated to a certain point as well. Sure they gave alphas an advantage, but a strong enough omega could resist especially a luna.

Luke jumped out of his chair. His eyes glued to the floor when his alpha stepped into the room quietly. She didn’t announce herself. She just watched her son take his frustrations out on their training equipment. There was a crack and the top of the stand broke off and fell to the floor. 

“Come spar with me,” Dar said, walking out of the room. Sam looked up at his mother’s retreating form. He glanced at Luke. Luke shrugged.

Sam went across the hall to the sparring chamber. His mother was waiting. He walked onto the mat, bowed to her and then attacked. They moved with lightning speed. Sam charged her, but she twisted and turned always a hair’s breadth out of reach. Five years ago, he wasn’t able to come that close. He jabbed and found air. He kicked and was blocked. He head-butted and was pushed back. He finally saw an opening. His mother left her ribcage open. He took it and found himself staring up at stalactites. 

“When we are desperate, we focus on the easy options, instead of watching and waiting for the right ones,” Dar said, helping Sam to his feet. “And yes, you could fell me now while I’m offering you assistance, and it will feel good, but that is not the man, the luna that I raised.” 

“I’m not desperate,” Sam grumbled.

“Aren’t you? What happened at this picnic that has unleashed my son’s warrior wolf.”

“Don’t overreact.”

“Me?” Dar asked, her hand going to her chest. Sam noticed his mother was sweating, profusely. 

“Mom.”

“I promise,” Dar said. 

Sam inhaled. His mother always kept her word. He detailed the afternoon’s events. She was not pleased, but kept her thoughts to herself. Sam finished.

“And what did Okoye do?”

“Her eyes turned yellow. She really had to work to control her wolf, but everyone had our backs. All of the Alphas got in Grillo’s ass. Bucky freaked out as usual.”

“Freaked out?”

“He was egging him on, daring him to say mate again. He left in a huff.”

“What happened between you two? You were so close as young pups.”

“Puberty,” Sam said. “I thought he was my friend. That he would understand about... I was telling him how I felt and how I thought everything was barbaric, and he got mad at me. He called me stupid, and then left without saying goodbye.”

“He called you stupid?” 

“He said I was naive and selfish.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“It felt like the same thing coming from someone I thought was one of my best friends and anyway, I went to college right after that.”

“Mmm,” Dar uttered. 

“I’m not naive.”

“You're compassionate like your father.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. Dar grabbed his chin and growled, “Don’t disrespect my luna. The only wolf that has ever got a hit on me when we sparred was your father. Until you can do the same, fix your face.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Sam said, ashamed. Dar let him go. 

“I understand this is hard for you.”

“You could change it.” Sam pouted.

“I couldn’t because everyone who follows me, who looks to me and my luna for guidance and leadership would wonder why I changed the rules for my son and not all the daughters and sons they have had to give away. So, no I can’t change it and won’t change it, but I will ease one of your burdens.”

“And that is?” Sam sighed.

“Our luna has been busy. He knows how much pressure it is to be the lone wolf in the council spotlight. With his counsel, we have opened the tourney up to other packs. Four allies have taken me up on our offer. Four lunas will join the festivities.”

“Let me guess: Monica, Thor, Bobbi and-”

“Colleen Wing. Azumi’s pack is new to the council. Everyone will still gossip about you, but now they are four other topics to consider.” 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Sam said.

“Thank your father. We will throw a welcome feast tonight. Prepare yourself,” His mother said, leaving the chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke led Sam to the corridor outside their biggest dining hall. The prince smirked when he saw the four omegas waiting to be introduced and seated. Thor had braided ribbons in his hair. His tunic was embroidered, but as usual had no sleeves to show off his massive arms. Monica’s hair had been twisted into some intricate pompadour. She had an actual dress on. She usually wore trousers. Bobbi’s effortless golden waves probably took significant effort. Her leather vest had a ruffled collar and had mockingbirds stitched into it. The new girl’s strawberry blond hair was bone straight. That was a feat in this heat. The dress she was wearing was very pretty. It also looked very hot and uncomfortable.

Sam’s father laid out a ridiculous outfit for Sam as well when he came back from bathing. Sam donned the top that was his alpha’s colors. He laughed at the leather pants. He threw on his nicest pair of jeans and some sneakers that matched the top. It wasn’t traditional. He needed whomever to know he wasn’t going to be a traditional luna. He slapped a dab of oil in his hair and on his beard, brushed both, and that was it. Sam growled when he realized his father had dropped the essence of mahogany into the oil.

“Wilson, this is your fault. I had been dodging proposals all summer, and Dar’s boy just had to have a tourney. Look at me,” Monica said, gesturing to her dress. Monica’s mothers had been placating their daughter prolonging the inevitable, but Grillo’s presence reminded them that there was a reason for this in their society. This is how they protected their pack, family, and legacy. Maria was relieved at Paul’s offer to join the tourney.

“Sorry. I literally know how you feel, but at least we’re going through it together?” Sam tried.

“I do not understand your hesitance,” Thor smiled. He wouldn’t. He had great choices. Steve was a good alpha that was head over heels for him, and Heimdall was the Zeta of Thor’s pack. Either way Thor’s legacy was secured. 

“Suck it, Sunshine,” Bobbi groused. Sam always liked Bobbi. She looked like a Disney princess and cursed like a sailor. “Everyone’s choices aren’t a fucking boy scout or the sexiest man alive.”

“Clint is an excellent warrior. Scott is devilishly smart, and my brother-”

“Like I said,” Bobbi said, pulling out a flask.

“And what about you? Your name’s Colleen, right?” Sam asked. 

“I get where everyone is coming from,” Colleen said. “But, I’m not too worried.”

“Someone’s been testing the goods,” Bobbi commented.

“Not since I came of age, but I’m confident my love will come through for me.”

“You see, that is beautiful,” Thor beamed.

“Shut up,” Monica, Bobbi, and Sam grumbled.

When Sam finally walked into the dinning hall after being the last one announced, his father looked like he was going to kill him. Sarai's eyes were wide with glee, and Dar smirked at him. He strutted to his seat at the head table. He rolled his eyes as Grillo sneered at his attire. Okoye was hiding her laugh. Bak and Steve were shaking their head, but Bucky’s face was half way between a smile and...fondness. He had never looked at Sam like that. His wolf sat up and took notice. Sam shook it off, and glanced over at Okoye again. She looked beautiful tonight. Sam finally got to his table and the food was served to all the Alphas and Lunas in the room. Sam was famished. He swallowed his Cornish hen in almost three bites. When the desert got served his mother stood. The room quieted.

“Welcome to the Hollow, my honored guest.” Dar said, smiling. Howls and yips went out around the room. “I am humbled that you would come and help me celebrate my beloved Son’s coming of age, and his upcoming engagement. As we all know, we want the best for our children. Someone who can protect them,” Dar glanced at Okoye. “AND love them,” She added, looking over at Xinifred Barnes.

“I have been asked for my Son’s hand by a brave warrior, but this request has been challenged. If you know me, you know I am for tradition and the way of the wolf, so I have decided to put on a tourney,” Dar said. “To see who really is worth my son’s affections.”

The hall filled with howls again. Sam blushed. “I have extended the forum to my allies who may wish to join in my celebration. Four have accepted. I offer congratulations to Odyn, Azumi, Suzan, and Vers. I can not wait to toast with you my allies and trade pup pictures,” Dar smiled. Laughs went out around the room. Sam covered his face. “Suzan, would you do the honors.”

“Thank you, Old Friend,” Suzan said, rising. “I am Suzan Mors, Luna of Pack Fury, Which brave warriors seek my daughter, Barbara’s hand? Show yourself.”

Sam watched Loki and Clint popped up at the same time. They eyed each other until Clint sat back down. “I Loki, Alpha of Jotunheim, seek your daughter’s hand.” Suzan nodded. Loki went and kneeled in front of Suzan. 

“I Clint, Alpha of Hawkeye Gorge, seek your daughter’s hand.”

Scott lay his claim next, and so on it went as alphas stood and suitors knelt. There were some surprises. Steve was going to have to fight Heimdall and Amora to claim Thor. Misty presented herself to Colleen’s mother. Jim Morita was a powerful warrior, and Sam didn’t know much about Bonita Juarez, but he hoped his friend, Misty, would be victorious. 

Sam prayed that the power of Jimmy’s love and devotion to Monica was going to get him through battles with the huge Basheer, and tricky as fuck, Jericho. Sam and Bak eyed one another watching the three men kneel in front of Monica’s alpha Vers and her Luna, Maria. Sam tried not to show too much expression when his mother rose again.

“What a fine competition this will be, but there is still the matter of my son’s hand,” Dar smiled. It faded as Grillo puffed himself up and prepared to stand. “His tourney will be open to only alphas and arena style,” Dar added with a smirk. 

Gasps went out around the room. Sam was upset. His mother had just declared open war on Grillo and Okoye. Any alpha could fight for Sam’s hand at any time in the battle. They did not have to declare themselves. They could just jump into the arena. Someone could be victorious, and then a fresh warrior could challenge him or her. “Who will declare themselves tonight?” 

The bad news kept coming. His mother really had just thrown Okoye to the wolves to outmaneuver Grillo. Everyone knew the competition was between Grillo and Okoye. If they did not declare themselves they would be considered weak and unworthy of Sam’s hand. Even though the competition was dangerous and rigged. Sam looked to Okoye willing her to stay in her seat, but he knew she was a proud Alpha. She had to get up or her pack would be attacked. How could his mother do this?  _ She is protecting her pack _ , his wolf answered.  _ It is why she is the alpha _ . 

Okoye stood. “I Okoye, Alpha of the River Pack, seek your son’s hand.” Sam smiled at her. Dar nodded. Okoye came and knelt in front of his mother. While everyone else watched Grillo, Sam peered at his Alpha. She turned to him. He knew he was challenging her. She narrowed her eyes, and his wolf made him drop his. 

“If there is none other brave enough to declare tonight?” Dar shrugged. 

Grillo slammed the table with his fist. Paul stepped forward.  _ You don’t slam shit in Paul’s house, _ Sam thought, sneering at the oaf. Dar grabbed her mate’s hand to still him. Grillo rose. 

“I Grillo, of the Southwest Pack, seek your son’s hand,” Grillo growled. He stared into Dar’s eyes. Mutters went out around the room. Dar stared back without blinking. Grillo looked shocked when his wolf made him submit. Sam snickered. Paul whispered something in Dar’s ear. Dar was unmoved. Sam’s father continued to talk to his mother. Finally, she huffed and nodded at the man. Grillo came and knelt in front of them. Sam pursed his lips, but he was surprised when Bak popped up. Sam shook his head at his friend.

“I M’Baku, Alpha of the Jabari Pack, seek your son’s hand,” Bak said, quickly.

Sam was confused.  _ What was he doing? _ “Bak,” Sam tried to whisper, trying to catch his eye. He was too busy glaring at Grillo. Dar smacked her son in the arm. She studied Bak for a moment, taking in the measure of the man. She watched him seethe at Grillo, and then smiled. She nodded. Bak came and knelt in front of them.

“Alpha, you're going to get all my friends killed,” Sam whispered.

“Trust me, Son,” Dar responded. “If everything works to my plan. I think everyone will be satisfied with the outcome.” She yelled, “Are there any others?” 

No one stepped forward. Sam narrowed his eyes at Xinifred Barnes who looked like she was laying into George. Sam glanced at Bucky who looked numb. He wondered what had him so upset. It didn’t matter. Sam was probably too naive and selfish to understand.  _ It is time to forgive and forget,  _ Sam wolf’s chastised. Sam simply reminded the beast of the time it tried to bite the White Wolf’s leg off.  _ Innocent roughhousing,  _ the beast returned. The White Wolf still had a scar.

“I have one more stipulation,” Dar smiled, interrupting Sam’s quarrel with his wolf. Luke stepped forward with two large dusty tomes in his hand. Luke walked over to where Grillo was kneeling and dropped the books in front of him. They hit the ground with a thud, dust plumed in front of the wolf. 

Sam sighed.  _ Here we go. _

His mother went and stood in the middle of the room, holding court. “It has come to my attention that everyone here may not be well versed in the pack council laws,” Dar said at Grillo. “It is this law that we live by here at the Hollow, and while you are on my territory it is by this law you will conduct yourselves. There was a slight perpetrated against my son this afternoon. By pack law, I have every right to tear out his assailant’s throat, but I made a promise to my son. My boy is compassionate like my handsome Luna. So, on the first day of his manhood I have decided to honor that promise,” Dar said, looking back at Sam. 

“But take heed, I will only extend this mercy once. In truth, I shouldn’t have to do it all,” Dar said, her teeth showing. She went and stood in front of Okoye. “I am only willing to give  _ MY SON’s _ hand to someone who will protect, respect, and love him. I am certain this is true for all the mated alphas in this room. If you are not prepared to kill for your luna...then you are not an alpha.”

“George, what would happen if I disrespected Xinifred?”

“I would have your head or die trying.” 

“Exactly. Grillo, you are new here and have a lot to learn. You are also my guest, but even still, you should not be alive. Your blood should be on the banks of Lupine Lake. The fact that you are still breathing is frankly baffling to me. So hear me now, your task has gotten even more difficult. If you want  _ MY SON _ , If you're truly worthy, now, you're going to have to take him from me.”

“Alpha,” Sam whined. 

“Shh,” Paul hissed at his son.

“It is the only way I can know that you can and will protect him.”

His mother was stacking the deck against Okoye and M’Baku because she wanted to teach Grillo a lesson. She was always preaching to him about strategy, but she was scorching the earth. This wasn’t restraint and mercy. This was utter ruin for the people kneeled in front of Sam’s table. If they somehow survived the tourney and killed Grillo, then they would have to fight his mother. His alpha admitted earlier that the only person who could possibly match her in battle was her luna. Her wolf would make them submit and she would be their alpha. Where did that leave him? Was this a power play? Was she going to make him a bachelor until her age caught up with her? He would be a beta for however long that was. 

Sure, Sam didn’t agree with every council law, but... _ we want pups _ . Sam’s wolf was ready to nest, and he was ready to take charge of the Hollow or the River Pack stronghold. He was ready to be a man and all that entailed. Shit, he was ready to have sex again. It had been weeks now.  _ I am ready to be filled with my mate’s seed.  _

Sam agreed with his wolf.  _ Wait, really? Shit, it’s already starting.  _ It didn’t matter because his Mama was cockblocking. 

_ She is protecting us,  _ his wolf chimed. 

_ Really, you're still on her side?  _ Sam returned.

_ She is my Alpha. _

“So, I ask you again, who is ready to battle me for my Son’s hand?” Dar growled.

Grillo rose, his face red with anger and embarrassment. “I will have your son, your kingdom, and your head.”

“Your challenge is accepted, but I promise you this, you will never face me in battle, unfortunately.”

“You believe in the River Alpha that much?”

“I believe in the bond between mates. You are not my son’s mate. I will grow old long after your bones have turned to dust.”

“I seek your son’s hand,” Okoye stated, standing as well. Dar nodded. 

“I seek your son’s hand,” Bak added.

“Are you sure M’Baku?” Dar asked, her eyes narrowed. “You are a good friend to my son. Your father was a trusted ally. I want you to make sure you understand what you are giving up.”

“I am,” Bak swallowed.

“So be it. May only the worthy be the victor,” Dar said, walking back to her table. She sat down and a servant brought out her dessert. She looked over to her sullen son and patted his hand.

“Mom, you promised,” Sam stated.

“He’s not dead,” Dar said, digging into her pudding. “Yet.” 

-o0o-

Luke and Monroe walked Sam back to his tree house. His mother’s antics meant Grillo was probably even more pissed off, but Sam saw that Grillo’s servants picked up those fucking books. Sam didn’t even know where Dar got those. His Daddy won’t about anything being that dirty in his nest. Sam was about to climb the stairs when he smelt a strange scent. Luke charged up the stairs into Sam’s cabin while Monroe stayed on the ground. “It’s clear,” Luke grumbled coming down the steps. His lips pursed. “Monroe, we will have a guard stationed here until the tourney is over.

“What’s wrong?” Sam said.

“Go, see for yourself,” Luke muttered.

Sam climbed the stairs and went into his cabin. There was a strange smell, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  _ Nothing had been bothered _ , Sam thought, looking around, and then he heard the chirping. There by his window in a beautiful wooden cage was a turtledove. Joy blossomed in the man’s chest. Sam loved birds. When he was supposed to be hunting them as a wolf pup he usually just played with them. Peacocks, wild turkeys, juncos, and meadowlarks knew they were safe with him. 

When he was mad at his Alpha and/or Luna he would climb atop a Hollow ledge and watch the eagles and falcons fly. Sam tried to not think about the wolf that was usually with him. Sam went over and cooed at the bird. He grabbed a piece of bread and fed it. As mating gifts go, this was a good start. Sam took a picture of the bird with his phone and then opened the cage. He sat by his window for half the night after the turtledove flew away, gazing up at the stars. 

-o0o-

Nat crept quietly back to her Zeta. He was sitting on a rock, watching the Prince of the Hollow play with his gift. “That doesn’t look like a falcon,” Bucky growled.

“Because it’s a turtledove, Zeta. It will require time and planning to catch a falcon.”

“You’re lucky he likes it.”

“I’m aware,” Nat said. “This means you are going to fight for him?”

“I just wanted to see him happy.”

“It’s a mating gift, Zeta.”

“Okoye…”

“Is going to be killed,” Nat spoke, frankly. “I’ve seen Grillo fight. He’s smart, strong, and fights nasty. He cares about one thing, winning- power. He wants what Dar has. What you have. The River Alpha will fall.”

“No, she won’t, because you are going to help her. Okoye is a powerful warrior, but she is honorable. Teach her to fight dirty.”

“I’m sorry, Zeta, but my wolf won’t allow it.”

“Your wolf won’t allow it?” Bucky asked, his brows in his hairline.

“It is incapable of being disloyal to its Alpha and Luna.”

“Get your fucking wolf under control Romanoff. Tell it this has nothing to do with my parents.”

“My wolf is looking at its Alpha. And it suggests you listen to your wolf.”

The Zeta was scandalized. “Nat,” Bucky laughed. “You can’t-”

“Talk to you like that? Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t be able to,” The redhead yawned, heading back to her tent and her own mate.

Bucky ignored her in favor of staring at Sam’s beautiful face.  _ Mate _ , his wolf said. Bucky’s beast was like a broken record ever since he turned sixteen.  _ MATE _ , his wolf growled. 

_ Your mate doesn’t want you _ , Bucky thought.

_ No, your mate doesn’t want you, because you insulted him. My luna is ready for me. We will have lots of strong pups. _

_ There are other suitors. _

_ They will fall,  _ the White Wolf returned.

_ You are not an alpha. Only an alpha can claim a luna from the Hollow. _

_ My father submitted to me three years ago. Your father knows the truth and so do you. _

_ You are not listening,  _ Bucky sighed.

_ You are not listening. He is my mate, and I will have him with or without you. You have already disgraced us in front of his Alpha.  _

_ I know,  _ Bucky thought, deeply ashamed.

_ Don’t lose heart. Grillo will fall at our hand. And, the bird was small for a food offering, but at least you tried. I was starting to worry about you. We can get something more substantial for our mate to eat, tomorrow. _

_ It wasn’t food. He likes birds. He thinks they're cool. _

_ I do not understand,  _ The White Wolf thought.

_ Honestly, I do not either, but he likes them,  _ Bucky admitted.

_ My luna needs strength to bear my pups. We will bring a deer or bear for him to feast upon. _

_ He lives in a tree. _

_ We will leave it on the ground. We do not want to mess up our Luna’s nest. I always did like the call of the meadowlark. Maybe we can find one for your mate to play with. _

_ That’s thoughtful of you, White Wolf. _

_ I know. _

Bucky spent the night gazing up at his Luna. Bucky’s wolf whispered mate for the first time during Bucky’s sixteenth birthday hunt. Sam was supposed to be helping him steer a deer. Jimmy, Steve, M’Baku, Misty, and Nat helped him take it down. While his friends ate, Bucky realized Sam had disappeared. The White Wolf ran through the fields looking for his friend, fearing the worst, but he found the Gray Wolf watching a peacock present it’s feathers to a potential mate. The White Wolf groaned. It went to pounce on the Gray Wolf like always, as they tumbled in the brush, his beast realized something was different. Sam’s wolf pinned him, and then nuzzled and licked his face. The Gray Wolf trotted off back to join their friends.  _ Mate _ , the White Wolf said, watching him go, but Bucky knew that couldn’t be right because Sam was an alpha like him.

Bucky returned to his friends. Sam’s wolf watched as everyone gobbled down the spoils of their kill. You ate what you killed on hunts. Sam was not a part of the kill, so he waited for his friends to finish. They left the best part of the deer for Bucky. Bucky bowed to eat, but found himself tearing into the flesh. He padded over and dropped meat at Sam’s feet. Bucky was aware every other wolf watched him confused, but when Sam’s wolf licked his face and ate, he found he didn’t care. His friends were smart enough to go back to their supper.  _ Mate _ , the White Wolf said, watching the Gray Wolf eat the meat that he had provided, and Bucky knew it was true. He realized he had always known since the first day he saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Bucky had to touch himself, but with Sam so near and now of age he couldn’t talk his wolf into having sex with any of his usual partners. So, he stroked himself thinking about the man. He came moaning his name, but after the initial release, his frustration came back double fold. He decided to go running. He didn’t kill anything. He just ran in the woods, trying to burn the chaotic energy zipping through his body. He realized he didn't smell the greatest when he shifted back, so he decided to have a bath. It was early enough. The sun barely peeked over the horizon. He would wash quickly and try to get some sleep before this afternoon’s festivities.

Lupine lake was pretty, always had been. This morning though, it was serene, magical even as sunlight fought its way through a thick fog and dew that had blanketed the ground. The water was still because an apex predator inhabited it. The water was still like Bucky had been for two years. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. Dawn was trying to break inside the man who had surrendered to the dark. It wasn’t a central star that was reigniting Bucky’s soul. It was moonlight cast by a luna, his luna if his wolf had anything to say about it. 

-o0o-

Sam woke up with a smile on his face. His wolf was content. He looked over at the empty cage. Okay, so he really liked the gift. He couldn’t figure out if it was Okoye or Bak. He had known both of them for years, but not everyone knew he liked birds like that. Whoever it was, he was grateful. It was a bright spot in a dreary day. There was going to be a week of all this before he found out if he was going to be a luna to an honorable woman, good friend, or asshole. He didn’t want to think about it, but if Grillo won he probably wouldn’t be having pups.  _ I will not mate with that beast _ , his wolf supplied. Well that was that. 

Sam didn’t understand.  _ You won’t mate with him, but you will submit to him even if you are stronger _ . 

_ It is the council’s decrees that will tie him to us forever. It is your man-made laws and thirst for objects that has created this monster. He would be seeking his true mate right now instead of our Alpha’s kingdom.  _

His wolf had a point. The point he had been trying to make since he was sixteen. Sam didn’t want to think about Grillo. He actually wanted to swim. He never got the chance the other day. Sam changed and grabbed a towel. He climbed down the stairs and took off into the woods, laughing. “That isn’t funny, Prince.” Erik said, jumping up and running after him.

Sam kept looking back for Erik as he ran out on the bank. He skidded to a stop, his face aghast. Bucky was bathing in the lake.  _ Holy shit _ , Sam thought. His cheeks warmed. His wolf sat up and took notice. His dick did too. Bucky still had the scar on his shoulder from where Sam’s wolf tried to take a chunk out of him for trying to eat a falcon chick that had fallen from his nest.

“What are you doing, Man?” Sam squawked. Erik finally walked out onto the bank out of breath. He took one look at the scene and walked back into the woods.  _ What the hell? What happened to protection?  _ Sam thought.

“What does it look like? I’m taking a bath. What are you doing? Why are you up so early? You should be resting,” Bucky griped.

“Why are you up so early? You should be resting,” Sam returned.

“You’re right. I’m all-clean. I’m going to bed,” Bucky said, coming up out of the lake.

“Bed? You didn’t go to sleep last night?” Sam turned around before the evading water line revealed all of Bucky.

“Never turn your back on an alpha, Sam,” Bucky growled. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. What are you going to do, attack me? Excuse me, for trying to give you some privacy.”

“Privacy? You’ve seen me naked hundreds of times.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“What’s the difference? Everything’s the same, sweetheart, just bigger.”

Sam popped his lips. “Not that much bigger,” He muttered. “Are you dressed?”

“Yes,” Bucky said. 

Sam turned back around to find Bucky with just a towel slung around his waist. He was picking up the rest of his clothes. Sam looked over him. His shoulders hung. Sam hardly ever saw him smile anymore. “What’s going on with you?”

“What?”

“What? You’re upset...sad...frustrated. I haven’t seen you smile once.”

“Do you care?”

“I asked didn’t I?” Sam said, blinking at him.

Bucky sighed, “My life just isn’t what I thought it would be, right now, by this age.” 

Sam grimaced at him. “Okay, nobody is going to tell you this-”

“I need to make my father submit. Everyone has told me that,” Bucky said.

“So, why won’t you?”

“I don’t know. He’s my father,” Bucky shrugged. They watched on another for a moment. Bucky turned to leave. 

“You know, It’s so messed up. Remember when we were pups, and we used to play battle. We made all these plans about a treaty between the Hollow and Winter’s Den. We were going to hold all these celebrations and games together as Alphas of our territories, and look now, I am an omega and you're a zeta.”

“You’re an alpha omega, a luna, Sam. That’s not a bad thing.”

“I know. It’s just not...You're an alpha,” Sam said. “The strongest of our generation.”

“The strongest alpha of our Generation. I would bet you're the strongest luna. My mother is stronger than my father, especially now. The White Wolf is really her heir.”

“So, you admit you're the rightful Alpha of Winter’s Den.”

“I admit,” Bucky paused. “I was wrong years ago. I shouldn’t have called you naive and selfish. I may have been projecting a little. You needed someone to listen, your life was changing, world shifting, and I should have been there instead of getting defensive. I wasn’t a good friend, especially since it was your day.”

Sam wasn’t expecting that. He got a little choked up. He had an admission of his own. He cleared his throat, “Thank you for saying that, but, we both know I threw a temper tantrum because I wasn’t getting what I wanted, and I took it out on you. I said some hurtful things about your culture, our culture. I wasn’t that great a friend either. I’m sorry,” Sam said, walking towards Bucky, ready to hug him.

“Sam, back up,” Bucky warned, stepping backwards.

Sam stopped in his tracks. “Why? I thought you had your wolf under control.”

“Control is one thing, temptation is another. I’m hanging on by a thread. If you want to tie with Okoye, I suggest you back up,” Bucky said. 

Sam huffed, but moved further away from his friend. “I’m trying to be mature here, but do you see what I mean, now? I can’t hug you anymore,” Sam said frustrated. “I can’t wait until this shit is over, and I can just hang out with my friends. We can just chill like we used to. Fuck, I just want to go swimming.” 

“Sam, we can’t hang out, if you're another alpha’s luna.”

“So what, we can’t be friends anymore? I swear, this shit is stupid. What happens to everyone’s brains when they mate? Sometimes, I wish I was fully human.”

“Yes, because humans don’t kill people over their husbands and wives everyday. Maybe... once we have both mated we can have celebrations like we planned with our mates there.”

_ Mated?  _ Sam’s wolf growled.  _ What does he mean? Who is he going to mate with?  _

Sam swallowed. He was confused. “So, you're planning to court and mate with someone. I hadn’t heard...I didn’t know... Do you have anyone in mind?”

_ You _ , the White Wolf answered Sam. Bucky did not relay the message.

“I am waiting until I am an alpha to look for my luna,” Bucky supplied. 

_ You are already an Alpha, and our mate is in front of us.  _ The White Wolf pointed out. _ Why did you not let him smell you? He would be ours by now. _

_ I want Sam to want me. He already feels like he doesn’t have a choice. I want to give him one,  _ Bucky answered his wolf, admitting the truth to himself.

_ Foolishness. It is an illusion. He is mine. You are just making us all suffer,  _ The White Wolf countered.

_ This is how we court him,  _ Bucky returned.

_ It’s silly, but I will allow it for now,  _ the White Wolf muttered.

“You know, if you made your father submit, you could fight in the tourney. There are four attractive lunas,” Sam teased, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“There are five attractive lunas in the tourney, but I can only see one. Enjoy your swim,” Bucky said, walking off towards his encampment.

_ I am ready to have pups _ , Sam’s wolf reminded him.

_ Be patient _ , Sam returned. He turned when Erik walked out on the beach, eating blackberries.

“What happened to protection?” Sam asked.

“The alpha trusts the Zeta of the Winter’s Den,” Erik replied, plopping down in the dirt.

“What if another alpha would have come up and attacked me?”

“The alpha trusts the Zeta of the Winter’s Den.”

-o0o-

Sam and Tony sat together in the stands watching Scott and Clint battle for Bobbi’s hand. The crowd cheered again when Scott went from a wolf to a man in seconds. “He’s going to hurt or kill himself,” Tony said.

“It’s supposed to be his thing,” Rhodey said.

“I don’t care what his thing is. He’s depleting his wolf’s strength. It’s what gives us our power,” Tony said. Tony had done extensive research on werewolf biology when he was trying to figure out his place in the world. He was an expert that many packs turned to when they had an issue. Dar gave him free reign to do his research.

“Clint knows it too, he’s smart. He’s playing keep away and biding his time,” Sam said, watching the match.

“There’s a reason his pack stronghold is called Hawkeye,” Rhodey said. “They have excellent eyesight and patience to catch their quarry.”

Scott stumbled, the crowd gasped, and Sam leaned forward. Scott was tired. Sam looked over to Bobbi. She was biting her nails. Scott’s shtick took Loki out earlier today. She was about to find out whom she was going to be tied to for the rest of her life.

Clint was attacking now. He was using his sword to push the worn out man back. Scott was blocking all his hits, but he was getting slower and slower. He flipped away.  _ Don’t do it _ , Sam thought. Scott leaped morphing back into his wolf. He landed and Clint’s bolt hit, a net wrapped around the beast. Scott struggled, but he was unable to escape. Clint took hold of the rope and dragged a bucking Scott over to Suzan and knelt. The crowd went wild.

“What did I tell you?” Tony said.

“It was impressive though. I don’t know anyone that can turn that fast, especially back to back like that. He just leaned on it too much. He surprised the hell out of Loki,” Sam said. He and Tony looked over to the Jotunheim tent. The defeated man was pouting. Sam and Tony snickered. Sam looked back at Bobbi. She looked happy.  _ Good for her.  _

Sam was about to get up when a man pranced over to the Hollow’s tent. He had something on his back wrapped in leather. The man dropped it in front of Sam’s seat. 

“Alpha and Luna of the Hollow. Grillo of the Southwest Pack presents a bear for your son to enjoy,” the man said to Sam’s parents.

Another servant high-stepped forward. It was Ayo from the River Pack. Three servants followed her. They placed baskets below Sam’s feet. “Alpha and Luna of the Hollow, we humbly ask that you accept these crabapples from our alpha, Okoye, for your son’s enjoyment.” 

A crate of bottles was presented next. “M’Baku of the Jabari Pack presents this elderberry wine to the Alpha and Luna of the Hollow for their son’s enjoyment.”

“We accept these gifts on our son’s behalf,” Paul said. He nodded and a group of servants took away the gifts. Paul grabbed Zarin. “Make sure that bear is not poisoned.”

“Yes, Luna,” she replied.

“Such fine gifts, Son. Which do you like most?” Dar asked as they climbed down the stairs from their pack canopy.

“My turtledove,” Sam said, not even thinking about it.

“These are not the first gifts you received?”

“No, someone left a bird in my tree house,” Sam said. 

“Interesting,” Dar said.

-o0o-

They were celebrating Clint and Bobbi’s engagement with a picnic. The happy couple was making their way around to every tent so the pack alphas could offer the blessings and congratulations. They visited Sam’s alpha first. Dar gave Clint six bars of high quality steel for his bolts, and Bobby, five bottles of the best moonshine they had to keep her flask full. Paul gave Bobbi soft wool thread perfect for baby’s clothes and some of his famous homemade tomato sauce perfect for pizza. 

Sam was playing cards with his sister. His mother was feeding grapes to his father. Rhodey was reading poetry aloud from a book while Tony tried his hand at knitting. He threw the piece down for the fifth time, and Paul picked it up. He fixed Tony’s mistake, and then showed him a better technique. Sam found himself watching, intently. So much so that he did not notice the Winter’s Den party had set up their picnic tent next to theirs.

“Alpha,” Dar said to George, getting the formalities out of the way.

“Alpha,” George responded, getting comfortable on a pile of pillows and pulling out a book.

“Luna, we would like to extend our gratitude for allowing us to celebrate your Son’s coming of age,” Xinifred said to Paul. 

“It is our honor,” Paul responded.

“Even so, our zeta has some gifts for the young man,” Xinifred said.

“Does he now?” Dar commented. Sam, Tony, Sarai, and Rhodey turned to the conversation as Bucky stepped forward.

Sam didn’t know if it was just him, but Bucky looked amazing. He was dressed traditionally: loose cotton pants, a leather vest, yes even in this heat, and a cotton shirt so tight it looked like it was about to rip. “Alpha and Luna of the Hollow, I present this mead, boar bacon, deer sausage, gruyere, tobacco, cacao, and raspberries for you and your son’s enjoyment.” Sam looked up at Bucky. He had...they were all his favorites, but not just his favorites, his Alpha’s, Luna’s, and sister’s too.

“Thank you, Zeta. You have managed to remember all of our favorite’s,” Paul noted. Bucky nodded and sat on the ground under his pack’s tent.

Dar took out a knife and cut into Bucky’s gift to her. “Exquisite,” she said, drinking from her goblet. “Sarai, let us play a game or two.” Sam’s sister ditched him to play cards with her Alpha.

“I need to stretch my legs,” Tony said, getting up with Rhodey’s help. He watched his cousin waddle off with his mate.

“That’s going to be you, pretty soon,” Bucky said.

“Don’t say that,” Sam groaned. “I might want to wait a century or two like my parents.”

_ No, I am ready now. We will have lots of pups,  _ Sam’s wolf chimed.

_ Lots? What happened to the two?  _ Sam asked his wolf. 

“You do know that’s what comes next, right? You're probably not going to be able to talk your way out of it. Our parents waited because of the wars. They established the council. We don’t have the same responsibilities.” Bucky informed the wolf.

“I know that smart ass. But shit, I’m just trying to get past this tourney.”

“I don’t know today was pretty entertaining,” Bucky said. “Scott used his surprise hat trick on the wrong opponent,” Bucky said, glancing over to Scott’s tent. The alpha still looked faint. 

“He had too,” Sam said. “Loki is sick with those knives. His sleight of hand is so fast that sometimes it looked like magic.”

“Yeah, but Barton is a swordsman, marksman, and archer. His pack is known for observing prey and attacking. Using it on Loki gave Clint plenty of time to observe and adjust.”

“I guess. Whom are you betting on tomorrow?” Sam asked.

Bucky thought about it, “Jericho.”

“Don’t do Jimmy like that,” Sam said, disappointed. He looked over at the Atlas Pack tent. If Bucky thought he was going to lose, Jimmy was in for a fight.  _ Damn _ .

“Jericho’s nasty,” Bucky said.

“Jimmy’s in love,” Sam defended. “He’s going to leave it all on the field.”

“I hope it’s enough.”

“He’s wanted that girl his whole life. It has to be enough,” Sam sighed. “Somebody needs to get a happy ending,” Sam muttered. “Hey Man, thanks for all my gifts. You know I’m greedy, so I’m going to eat it all. I wish I was here for your 25th.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not, but guess what we have a shit ton of,” Sam said, smiling.

“What?” Bucky said, eating a plum.

“Pecans. I knew how much you liked them, and you were here every summer, so I begged my dad to plant a few trees. You know my Luna...” Sam snorted. “There’s a whole orchard of the fucking things.”

“Are you telling me, you had me plant those finicky things for Bucky?” Paul asked, smacking Sam, playfully with the book he had been reading.

“Yes,” Sam squeaked. He kind of forgot his parents and Bucky’s parents were sitting right there. 

“Leave him alone Paul, we make a killing selling them to the locals around these parts,” Dar said.

“I think it’s sweet,” Xinifred said.

“Ma,” Bucky said. His cheeks turned red.

Sam thought he looked beautiful like that. He cleared his throat, “So, yeah. We’ll have our servants bring you a couple of baskets,” Sam offered. 

“And a few pies and pralines,” Paul added. “To thank you for my tobacco.”

“I wouldn’t mind a slice of pie myself,” George added.

“We’ll send over enough for the whole family. If your Ms. Becca is anything like our Sarai, we’ll send some chocolate covered ones as well,” Sam’s Luna said.

“Thank you,” Bucky smiled.

There. There was the Bucky Sam spent his summers with, schemed with, hunted and laughed with. “You’re welcome,” Sam swallowed. He was about to say something else when a shadow fell over him. He looked up, and Grillo was looking between him and Bucky.

“Forgive me, Alpha, but I have been studying wolf biology and pack law as you suggested. As you have accepted my challenge for your Son’s hand, I object to this wolf being so near my potential betrothed,” Grillo said.

“I recognize your objection, but I trust the Zeta of the Winter’s Den with my Son’s life and honor, Alpha. They are old friends. They are simply catching up and celebrating as you should be doing. They are an adequate distance apart, and Bucky is down wind. Rest assured, I am right here, if Bucky should try to harm or dishonor my Son in any way. And If I fall, my Luna will surely disembowel anyone foolish enough to touch a hair on his head,” Dar dismissed, laying a card down over Sarai’s. Grillo did not move. 

“Walk away,” Bucky growled low, his ice blue eyes glowing for just a second.

“Zeta,” George barked. The crowd grew silent as they took in the scene between the two tents. Bucky ignored his father and stared at Grillo. Sam turned to his Alpha unsure what to do. Dar shook her head. “White Wolf,” George rumbled, his eyes glowing silver. Bucky looked away, but he did not look down. He turned to his father, fuming. He got up and stormed off. 

-o0o-

Sam waited for Bucky to come back and was disappointed when he didn’t. He had missed his friend. He had dialed Nat’s number hundreds of times over the years. She was one of the few wolves who had a phone at the Winter’s Den, and Bucky’s right hand. One time he let the phone ring so long, she actually picked up. He hung up. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why he was calling. Sometimes he just needed to hear Bucky’s voice even though he was a total dick the last time he talked to him. 

Looking back, Sam knew he had insulted Bucky’s cherished way of life. Pack law was religion to the man. Bucky didn’t even take a walkabout to see the world. Bucky spent his summers visiting other packs and at the Hollow like always until Sam hit puberty and left. 

The pack council was Bucky’s world. Sam was sad that Bucky was being fucked over now too, and Bucky did everything he was supposed to do. He just wished they wouldn’t have got into that fight before he left, especially since, apparently they couldn’t be friends like that anymore. He wished Bucky would have contacted him- wrote him before he left. Sam was deeply hurt when Bucky didn’t show up at his sixteenth birthday hunt. Maybe he would have come home after college instead of joining the AirForce if he really thought about the repercussions of him being an omega.  _ I was naive. _

He excused himself from his pack’s tent. Everyone was going to be at the lake all evening and probably well into the night. It was a good time to go running. Luke had no problem keeping up with him, but still hung back to give Sam the space he was craving. Grillo was getting on his nerves, but something his mother said was bothering him too. She said Bucky was sitting downwind. He hadn’t noticed it until she said it. 

Sam learned a lot of this shit when he was younger, but to be honest he didn’t pay close attention to Lunas. Which he realizes is dumb as hell now, since his father is a Luna and Sam was his spitting image. There were some things that wolves were taught only after you hit puberty. So, alphas and omegas had some sexual knowledge that other wolves didn’t have.  _ Which is total bullshit _ .

He was always told an omega should try to stay downwind so an alpha not in control of their wolf would not be tempted.  _ Also bullshit. _ An unwanted advance was a rare occurrence in the Hollow and most pack council strongholds, but it happened enough that the laws and protocol were strict and the punishment quick and severe. In the Hollow it was death for the offending alpha. That’s if the omega didn’t end them. Sam was certain no one said shit about the scent of an alpha being a general threat.

Sam was running through the fields. It looked like they were going to have a good yield this year. It was quieter on this side of the mountain, but Sam could hear that the musicians had started to play. He could finish his run, take a quick bath in the Hollow, and rejoin the festivities later. Sam ran through the pecan orchard heading for the East Village when movement caught his eye. It was Bucky. Bucky was sitting on the fence watching the pecan trees sway in the breeze. 

“Hey,” Sam said, running up to Bucky out of breath. 

Bucky turned, his nostrils flared. The man sighed. His eyes screwed tight. “Sam, what the fuck are you doing?” Bucky barked at him. Sam was completely thrown by his tone. He even took a step back. Luke ran up. Bucky turned to the guard. “Why are you letting him run around sweating in the dark?”

“Letting?” Sam said, finding his voice and anger.

“I can protect him, Zeta,” Luke said, calmly.

“Are you sure because there is a raging lunatic stomping around your territory looking for a way to embarrass your alpha? You’re willing to bet your life on that?” Bucky half yelled at Luke.

“Are you threatening my Zeta right now? You're the only lunatic I see right now,” Sam growled.

“There’s that too. I am threatening him because he should have smelt me from a mile away, and the mood I’m in, and steered you in the opposite direction.”

“Why would he do that? Bucky, we were just cool. What is wrong with you?”

“You. You’re what’s wrong with me. You went off and have completely forgotten everything about this world. And you’re doing st-” Bucky stopped himself, exhaling. He couldn’t look at Sam because he was covered in sweat. He was furious. Sweat meant pheromones. Pheromones that would attract untrained alphas and strong enough betas who thought they could overpower Sam’s wolf. Almost all of them would be wrong, but Bucky didn’t want anyone trying, not even him until his mate was ready.

“Stupid? Are you seriously calling me stupid again?” Sam hissed.

“You are acting reckless, Sam. Human ways aren’t our ways. You’ve been partying, drinking, and drugging with the bobcat for too long. I’m sorry you hate being a Luna, Sam, but grow the fuck up. Luke, take him back to the Hollow and make sure he has a bath.”

“You don’t tell me or my Zeta what to do, Man!” Sam yelled. 

Bucky growled at him. Sam growled back, stepping closer. “Back the fuck up. You know what-” Bucky muttered, walking away. “Luke!” he yelled back to make sure the man followed his direction.

“Prince,” Luke tried.

“If you are about to tell me to go to the Hollow-”

“You were turning to go there anyway,” Luke pointed out. “Your argument with the Zeta should not deter you.” Luke had a feisty omega at home himself. Yessica was idealistic like the prince. He had good practice in dealing with pissed off omegas.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long hot bath that Sam took because he wanted to and a whole bottle of elderberry wine, Sam decided not to go back to the party. He was angry and wasn’t in the celebration mood. He didn’t want to bring anyone else down because his ex-best friend had lost his fucking mind. He went back to his cabin instead. 

There was a meadowlark in his cage when he arrived. Sam’s cabin was filled with trills and whistles. It was a happy sound and it broke something loose in him. Everything was so fucked. Once upon a time, he loved his home. He loved his childhood. He loved being with Bucky. Sam listened to the birdsong. Sam wished he had something to sing about. 

Monroe said he had no idea how the bird got there when Sam shouted to the guard below. Sam smelt the same scent as before. It was kind of familiar. At least someone cared about the things he cared about. Sam fed the bird some bread and then went downstairs to release it in the tall grasses behind his tree house. Sam went back up to his cabin and tried to get some sleep.

He tossed and turned. The argument he just had with Bucky kept running through his mind. Bucky had never spoken to him like that before, and he had never ordered Sam’s pack members around, and the crazy thing is Luke listened to him. Eventually, Sam fell into a deeper sleep.

He was running through the woods toward the lake again, except he was alone. He was finally alone to move freely without someone looking over his shoulder. As he neared the lake he heard water splashing. Sam walked out on the bank and was aggravated that Bucky had the nerve to show up here just when he felt he had a reprieve. 

“Of course you're here, too. I can’t even dream in peace,” Sam said.

“We’re in your head, Pal. If I’m here you want me here,” Bucky said.

“Dude, get over yourself.”

“You first,” Bucky said, rising out of the lake.

“You wish,” Sam sneered. Bucky walked out on the bank. 

“You’re not going to turn around?” Bucky said, walking over and grabbing his towel. Sam pursed his lips. “Oh, so no regard for privacy when it’s just you and me.”

“You're the one that said nothing’s changed.”

“You are the one who acts like everything’s change when it’s always been this way.”

“So, you’ve always been an asshole?” Sam asked.

“Yes, when it comes to keeping my family and friends safe, I’m the big bad wolf.”

“I don’t need protection, Bucky. I need… I want us to go back to the way we were.”

“We can’t. I’m not your friend, Sam, not anymore, and the sooner you realize that the better.”

“Then what are you, Buck?” Sam asked. “My enemy?”

“Lonely,” Bucky confessed.

Sam called bullshit. “Lonely? All of our friends are alphas like you.”

“There not you,” Bucky said. 

Sam looked at the man, stunned.  _ Yeah, this had to be a dream _ . He thought about how down Bucky had been these past few days. They were inseparable in the summer and during festivals as pups, and wrote one another the rest of the time. They used to have no secrets. So, he actually knew how Bucky felt. It touched him that Bucky still felt the same way that they at least still had that in common. “Yeah,” Sam agreed. “I thought I missed you too until you flipped out on me.”

“I may have lost my temper, but I’m right here. I’ve always been right here.”

“Yeah, but you're not. I can’t hangout with you. Come within four feet of you,” Sam pointed out.

“No, in the real world you can’t.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. Bucky brow rose in challenge. Sam stepped forward to see how dream Bucky would react. The man stood still, blinking at him. Sam pounced on him. 

Sam kept trying to pin Bucky down, but he was still wet and slippery. They wrestled on top of Bucky’s clothes and his untied towel. Bucky bit Sam on his shoulder to get him to break his hold on Bucky’s arms. Sam yelped. The omega leaned down; His teeth found purchase on Bucky’s neck as revenge. Bucky tried to bite him again, but Sam was quick. He slipped from the man’s hold and flipped Bucky over pinning him to the ground with all of his body weight. Bucky growled. 

Sam left teeth marks on Bucky’s back. Sam kept waiting for Bucky to stop him or flip them back over or put him in a headlock. He didn’t, so Sam kept going until he marked the skin in the small off his back. Sam drew in a ragged breath. His mouth was so near Bucky’s firm round ass. One moment he was in a nice safe place where no lines had been crossed. They were just roughhousing like they used to, okay so Bucky was naked and Sam noticed he didn’t have on a shirt for the first time, but wolves played all the time and nudity was usually a non-issue because of the shifting. 

This was different, and the luna knew it. Sam was in seriously dangerous territory. All kinds of naughty things were running through his mind... his mind. Bucky said they were in his mind. This was a dream. Bucky spoke before Sam could act.

“Sam, we both know this isn’t a dream,” Bucky said under him. He hadn’t moved. In fact he looked more relaxed than Sam had seen him all week.

“Are you saying we've bonded?”

“We have formed a small bond that will go away if we...”

“Stop, and stay separated,” Sam finished. He sighed. “What if I don’t want it to go away? I haven’t spent this much time with you alone in forever.”

“There are three people fighting for your hand that will be rightfully pissed if their betrothed has formed a bond with another alpha.”

“You're not technically an alpha, and we formed a bond before.”

“We were pups.” 

“I have heard of battle bonds between warriors that help them fight smarter. Family bonds.”

“Am I your sibling? Are we in a battle?”

“I feel like we’re at war sometimes,” Sam admitted. “How would anyone know? I mean, if you want to stop...”

“Oh, I don’t care. You're the one about to be engaged.”

“I’m not engaged yet.”

“I know when you're worried.”

“Well, you don’t know what I was thinking,” Sam blushed.

“We’re bonded. I’m in your head,” Bucky reminded.

“So…” Sam hedged. He couldn’t believe this. “You would let me do that to you?”

“Do you want to?” Bucky asked.

“Very much.”

“Then yes.”

Sam ran his hand over Bucky’s muscular back and down his ass. He grabbed a cheek and squeezed. He waited for a response and got nothing but a sigh. Sam could do better than that. He bit Bucky’s ass cheeks marking each one. He spread the man open his tongue fucking into him. Bucky let a few whines escape his lips. Sam wished he had lube, and then he looked down, and a small pot of oil was there beside him in the dirt. Sam slathered oil on the man that was spread open for him. He slathered more on his hard cock. Sam felt glee watching his dick slide against Bucky’s asshole.

“Are you sure, Buck,” Sam moaned. “I mean this isn’t how it usually goes for alphas.” 

“I’m sure about you, and it’s a good thing I’m a zeta.”

Sam didn’t argue the point. He slowly pushed into the man with his finger. Bucky inhaled. Sam worked slowly, adding another once Bucky’s muscles relaxed. He scissored the digits and was given a hiss. Sam slowed down further. 

The man got a yelp out of Bucky later when Sam’s three fingers hit the right nerve. Bucky’s fight returned by the time Sam bottomed out. Sam had a small moment to enjoy being sheathed inside the wolf before the zeta got on his knees, pushing back into Sam. It was always a tug of war between them. Sam wasn’t in the mood for a competition. 

He took his time at first, trying to be gentle, but Bucky was impatient. Sam gave in to Bucky’s taunting and rode him hard. The luna slammed in and out of the zeta, grabbing a fist of Bucky’s hair. He pistoned in and out of the man, reveling in the slide. Bucky was grunting with pleasure, and then spilling onto the ground. Sam added another bite to the collection Bucky already had all over his skin. When Sam came, he lost consciousness. He woke up in his soaked bed fifteen miles away from his bond mate. 

“What did I just do?” Sam sighed. 

_ You have bonded with a worthy suitor. Now, let’s do it in person _ , Sam’s wolf supplied.

_ No. We are to be engaged,  _ Sam responded.

_ I am ready to have pups. I do not wish to be tied to the brute. _

_ Me either.  _

_ This one can kill him, easily. _

_ It’s not that simple. _

_ Why not? He is strong, and I will give him lots of pups. You should offer to groom his coat,  _ the Gray Wolf suggested.

_ My mother, your alpha, doesn’t want me grooming anyone’s coat who isn’t an alpha. _

_ You did much more in the bond space.  _

_ That’s between us.  _

_ You want him as well. What is the problem? _

_ I don’t know. _

-o0o-

Bucky woke up with a hard on. His wolf was not pleased. Bucky was an alpha. He was supposed to dominate. Bucky tried to explain to the White Wolf that in the human world that Sam had just come from being on top didn’t always mean dominate. Bucky had a hard time believing it also. He absolutely let Sam have his way with him in the bond space. 

He wanted to give Sam something the luna desperately wanted- control. Sam’s affections were something Bucky desperately wanted ever since he could remember. His wolf was subdued by the fact that Sam pulled Bucky into the bond, and temptation was a bitch. His wolf seemed to think sex in the bond space was similar to using pheromones to attract and subdue. It probably was if White Wolf thought so, but this way Sam could feel like he was calling the shots, and he was. 

Either way the White Wolf was more assured his luna would be pregnant by Yule. Bucky was assured that he was going to have to kill or severely maim Grillo. He was actually assured of that two days ago, but Bucky liked and respected Okoye. If him and Sam bonded again… He could no longer deny the claim. He didn’t care how much self-control he had. If he didn’t handle this carefully Okoye and M’Baku could be hurt.  _ Shit. _ He was playing fire.

Bucky and Steve were walking to the next match. Tomorrow would be Steve’s turn in the arena. Steve seemed in high spirits and he was a good warrior, so Bucky didn’t want to say anything to mess up his energy or strategy. Heimdall had always been a known factor, but this Amora came out of nowhere, and no one knew much about her pack. She had been showing up to more and more council events though. Steve was smart and his wolf a beast. Bucky wasn’t too worried, him and Thor would be tied by the end of October. It was his love life that needed the help.

“Sam pulled me into a bond last night,” Bucky whispered to Steve. He never knew who was around or listening. Grillo was looking for an excuse to act out and die at Bucky’s hand.

“Bucky, that’s great. Now you know he at least is connected to you- wants you,” Steve said, stepping over a log. “Did you?”

“Yes,” Bucky said. He saw a group of people from Pack Howler moving through the woods, heading towards the arena. He waited until they were out of earshot. “He...uhh...he was on top.”

“Really?” Steve snorted. “Honestly, I didn’t picture you as the guy who likes to be taken for a ride, especially the first time, even if it was in bond space, but that just shows me how much you care for your luna.”

“No, um, he fucked me,” Bucky said.

“What?” Steve said, stopping.

Bucky stopped too. “I know. My wolf was not happy, but it was all right. I kind of liked it.”

“Did Sam like it?”

“Came so hard he severed the bond.”

“Well, there you go. Your wolf will have the full moon, new moon, and holiday hunts. Do what makes you both happy the rest of the time.”

“Oh no, I’m definitely going to make him mine, but sometimes…I guess I wouldn’t mind.”

“You got to claim him first,” Steve reminded the man. 

Bucky grimaced. “I still don’t think he gets it. He probably thinks he was just horny. It was a dream. It’s like he is blocking out everything he was taught as a pup in protest or something.”

“Here’s a crazy idea,” Steve smiled. “You tell him or let him smell you, and then kill, maim, or subjugate the competition.

“So Dar can have my head.”

“Bucky, it's just going to get worse with your dad. I saw you at the lake. We all saw. You barely submitted the other day.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed.

“Tell Sam you love him, that you have always loved him. Tell him about Virginia.”

After the fight that separated them, Bucky felt like a piece a shit. He just got so mad. Sam hit puberty, and he was an omega. The news had spread through their friend group like fire. Bucky was ecstatic. It was a miracle. He knew his wolf said Sam was his mate, but he didn’t really...it was like a fantasy, a dream he held onto for two years. Now, it was true. He hounded his Luna into making up some bullshit excuse to go to the Hollow early for Sam’s celebration. Bucky told his mother everything. She already knew how he felt and readily agreed.

They got there, and Sam wasn’t taking company. His mother asked after Sam’s health. Sometimes there were complications for some pups, but they were told the prince was fine, just a little under the weather. Bucky went into the woods to hunt one afternoon when he smelt Sam’s scent. It was so strong to him now. He found Sam beyond the outer villages almost in human territory. He was crying. Rhodey hung back trying to give his cousin some space.

Bucky shifted to comfort him, and for a little while Sam let him. They sat in silence listening to the sounds of the forest. Bucky thought Sam was calm. He had stopped crying, but then Sam started going on and on about leaving and hating this place and how their lives were stupid and oppressive. He ranted about how he didn’t want to be an omega or want this life if it meant submitting to someone that could destroy the Hollow. All Bucky heard was he didn’t want him. The White Wolf wanted to subdue him. Bucky the man was destroyed, and lashed out. They argued until Rhodey broke it up. 

Bucky made an excuse to his mother and went home. He was angry at first, and then sad, and then ashamed he missed his Luna’s birthday hunt until he found out Sam had been accepted at UMASS and would be leaving in January to travel before he started school. Bucky went back through the cycle and got stuck on sad. It wasn’t fair to Sam. A lot of wolves did it- took a walkabout. Some went to school or joined the military or travelled. Of course, Sam did all three. Xinifred tried to get Bucky to travel, and he always brushed it off, until one summer.

Nat had been complaining about prank calls on her cell phone. Bucky told her to throw the thing away, but Nat was one of the wolves who didn’t mind a little more technology, who was interested in what the humans were doing if only to protect the pack. Bucky was watching the fireflies in his reading hammock when Nat came up.

“I know who has been calling my phone,” Nat said.

“Banner,” Bucky guessed. “Nat’s suitor was not what he expected for his friend, but she seemed to like him.”

“No, not my mate,” Nat said.

“Banner is your mate, now? That progressed faster than what I thought,” Bucky smirked. “Wait...what are you saying?”

“The Prince of the Hollow has been calling my phone and hanging up.”

“There’s no way. How do you know that?”

“Before he hung up this time, someone said Sam.” 

“That’s how you know?” Bucky said, going back to the twilight.

“And the fact that I called Stark and asked for Sam’s number and…”

“So?” Bucky cut her off, peering out into the night.

“What if he is hurt?”

“His luna would know through their bond, which means Dar would know. She is his alpha.”

“Think about this, Zeta. Why would the Prince of the Hollow be calling my phone, a lowly servant.”

“You're my personal guard, hardly a lowly servant.”

“Exactly. He knows I have a phone and that I am your personal guard. He doesn’t need mommy. He needs his mate.”

“What if you're wrong?”

“There’s only one way to find out. Let’s take a road trip.”

So, Bucky ventured into human territory for the first time. It was interesting. Human women seemed to respond to him more positively than men. They gave him free and extra food when he and Nat stopped to eat at dinners. They watched him with desire when he was pumping the gas. Nat said it was because a lot of human men think they are alphas until they meet one, and that a lot of human women have been taught to submit. It was backwards to him, but he wasn’t here to study human biology or sociology. He was here to check on his mate. 

Sam lived off base in Hampton, Virginia. His neighborhood was jam packed with houses. Wolves usually liked a lot of space, but it also had a lot of trees. Bucky and Nat passed a park as they turned on his street. Bucky guessed that was where his luna took his bimonthly run. Bucky spotted a house with a lot of cars out front, and people going in and out. Nat’s phone confirmed what Bucky already knew. Sam was throwing a party.

It turns out Sam was fine, better than fine. He had filled out and put on a lot of muscle. He was still beautiful. _ Mate, _ the White Wolf said when he smelled Sam’s scent for the first time in six years. Sam lived in a small home with two other males. Bucky’s wolf did not like that. Sam and most of his human guests were outside in the rear of their house. 

Nat grabbed two beers from a cooler to help them blend in while Bucky debated what he wanted to do. Bucky watched him from afar. He didn’t like the women hanging all over his mate, and that Sam was significantly intoxicated. He could be taken advantage of in that state, but those were mere trifles compared to the stars in Sam’s roommate’s eyes when he looked at the Luna. Bucky could smell the man’s lust from here. This man was in love with his mate.

“They live together?” Bucky hissed at Nat.

“Yes,” she said. “Zeta, it’s different. In the human world this is allowed. And I think it is one-sided.”

“Think,” Bucky griped.

“Just go talk to him,” Nat urged.

“No, this is what he wants, these humans.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He told me.”

“Six years ago. He was a pup and upset. He’s calling for a reason,” Nat tried.

“He looks pretty happy now.”

“He’s drunk.”

“I don’t want to spoil his fun by killing his roommate,” Bucky warned. He watched Sam, a smile plastered on his face. He was the life of the party. He was the alpha here. This is the life he wanted, a life without Bucky. The wolf had to breathe through the pain. He walked back to the rented car. As they pulled away from the house, Bucky asked, “What’s a Bayside Bobcat?” 

“Probably a sports team.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Of course.” Humans had to make up games to show their dominance.

Bucky went home, and immediately regretted not trying to talk to Sam. Eventually, he got tired of the pain. He shifted and let the White Wolf take control for a while. He didn’t shift back until the day Sam stood in front of the moon-marked tree. The White Wolf watched Sam exit the cab, a howl of relief bursting from his chest. 

-o0o-

Jimmy had a broken arm, a cut above his eye and a swollen lip. He was limping, and filthy, but he dragged himself over Vers and Maria and tried to kneel in front of them. He kind of toppled over in the process, but he made it. 

Jimmy used Basheer’s size against him. He redirected the man’s weight and center of gravity to dodge, block, and throw blows. Basheer eventually helped Jimmy break his own leg. Jericho was smarter and definitely craftier. He kept trying to hit Jimmy with one of his signature poultices, but the man was expecting that. Jericho went with plan b- hand to hand, but added some elbows and head-butts. Jimmy just fought his way through until he knocked Jericho out with a well-placed knee to the head. Now he was staring up at his future. 

Monica’s eyes were wide, a smirk on her lips. Maria was laughing, but Sam could see she was in awe of her future son-in-law. Vers nodded. He fought with heart. He gave everything he had, and he was victorious. Jimmy was prepared to risk it all and in the return he gained everything he ever wanted. Monica may not have been sure at first, but now he was her hero. He had slayed dragons all to call her his luna. It was romantic, and obviously Monica agreed. 

Sam glanced over to Bucky. He looked happy for Jimmy too. Sam felt someone watching, and of course, Grillo was all in his face, but that did make him think of Okoye and Bak. Okoye was talking with Misty. Bak was watching...Okoye? 

“You know your grandfather had a cousin, Uncle Killian, who was an alpha of a pretty good size territory. He fell in love and tied to another alpha. I was just a pup, but it was scandalous. My uncle didn’t care. They were very happy, and when they got older since they couldn’t mate they held a tourney for the next Alpha.”

“Did their pack’s legacy survive?”

“No, they were attacked, and those who didn’t die were subjugated. My uncle and his wife died fighting for their home. By this time I was Alpha, so, I attacked and killed the new Alpha and his loyal followers, and took it back.”

“Ma?” Sam said horrified.

“He was my favorite uncle, his wife, Arin, made the most delicious rabbit stew, but the point is they were very happy with each other to the very end. His legacy lives on here at the Hollow.”

“For how long?” Sam muttered.

“I would wager for a very long time,” Dar said. “I hear there was some excitement in the pecan orchard.”

“The Zeta of Winter’s Den is on edge and admittedly, I need to brush up on my wolf etiquette and biology. It’s strange, your trusted guards seem to let Bucky get away with things you would allow no other wolf to do. I know for a fact they are all loyal to you, so...”

“Bucky, has been a loyal friend to my son. He grew up hunting in these woods and playing hide and seek in the chambers of my ancestral stronghold. He has always been nothing but respectful to me and dedicated to you. So yes, I give him special treatment. But so do you, we have a pecan orchard because he likes them so much. Do you know how many times me and my luna had to travel between the Hollow and Winter’s Den when you were pups? I hate ice and travelling.”

“Is there something you're trying to tell me?”

“Yes, several things, my beautiful boy. I know how much you enjoy the skies, but now it is time to take your head out of the clouds. You’re way too smart to be this dumb. Which leads me to believe it is something else perhaps...fear. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. It can be fuel to help you do what needs to be done. It can also be a stumbling block.”

“I wanted to be the protector of my people.”

“And you will be. Your father takes care of you, me, and this entire pack. You will do the same. Come, let’s congratulate the happy couple.” Dar said, signaling her guards to ready the engagement gifts she had for the couple. 

Sam had told his alpha how much Jimmy liked games. She had our artists craft chess/checkers sets, backgammon, and paint playing cards. Monica was getting hair combs and ties that could be used as weapons. His luna was sending over a basket of their finest produce and some blackberry wine.

-o0o-

Sam smiled watching this softer side of Monica. She was acting shy and bashful. Sam would have to tease her about it later. A smile had been glued on Jimmy’s face since Vers accepted his engagement proposal. The new couple was taking a ride in one of the rowboats brought out for the fair. Sam, Tony, Monica’s cousin Marge, Monroe, and Erik walked through the crowds of families bobbing for apples to win prizes, enjoying sweet treats, and watching magicians and mimes perform. It was dusk and the air was abuzz with romance.

Sam looked over his shoulder and Bucky was ten steps behind him eating an ice cream cone. He was listening to DumDum from Pack Howler. They had been playing this game all night. He would look up, and Bucky would be in his immediate line of sight no matter where or how fast he went. Which wasn’t very fast because Tony couldn’t move with the alacrity he once possessed. Bucky was bobbing for an apple, throwing a ball, laughing at the jester, doing any and everything except looking at Sam when the omega spotted him. What he was doing was driving Sam crazy. He was being stalked. It was exciting.

It started when Sam walked onto the fair grounds and saw all of his friends celebrating Jimmy. Misty, Okoye, Steve, Bak, Nat and Bucky toasting Jimmy who was waiting for his betrothed. Sam wanted to be over there. He wanted to cheer Jimmy on without breaking a council law or starting a fight. It really bothered Sam that he was not a part of the club anymore. Bucky saw and smiled. Sam smiled back and went off to find Monica to congratulate her instead. The woman was introducing Sam to her cousin Marge when Sam noticed Bucky throwing javelins a few yards in front of him.

Of course Grillo went over to the game and decided he wanted to throw javelins as well. A small crowd formed watching Grillo and Bucky try to outdo one another. Sam rolled his eyes. Grillo’s spear sailed just out of the temporary markers set up for the game. Grillo’s pack members yelped in victory. Sam had to admit, he was strong. He looked over to Bucky. He was murderous.

_ Shit we’re bonded,  _ Sam thought.

_ Yep,  _ Bucky returned.

Bucky picked up the javelin and threw it. The sphere split Grillo’s and lodged itself deep into the dirt. Nat smirked. Grillo turned to Bucky. Bucky looked him up and down and walked away from the game. 

_ Nice game, Buck,  _ Sam said.

_ It wasn’t a game, Sam, but thank you. _

_ It may have not been a game, but it was entertaining as hell. _

Sam didn’t hear anything through the bond. He just felt a surge of emotion...pride.  _ Alphas _ , Sam thought. He wondered if Bucky could feel how revved up he was right now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam’s need to take and dominate Bucky wasn’t there tonight. He was in a playful mood and teased the man as he fucked into him. This time they were in Bucky’s reading hammock at the Winter’s Den. As young pups they had taken so many naps together under the two hemlock trees outside of Bucky’s stronghold. There was more kissing than biting, more hugging than wrestling, and more laughter than anger. Sam managed to control his orgasm and they lay in that hammock long after they had gorged themselves on each other’s bodies. When Sam woke up alone the next morning he felt empty, and he knew that was a problem. 

Sam felt like he needed to talk to Okoye and Bak. He was feeling dishonest. No, he wasn’t engaged yet, but him and Okoye made these plans a year ago. They were made with the knowledge they were friends and a means to an end, but Sam still felt disloyal...to everyone. This thing with Bucky-but Bucky wasn’t an alpha, and didn’t seem like he was trying to be an alpha. Which meant him and Sam could never- maybe it’s meant to be a fling. Bucky said he missed Sam too, maybe this bond thing is a goodbye, closure for their friendship that they should have gotten nine years ago. He said he was looking to find his mate. He flirted, but he never said it was Sam. He may have someone else in mind. 

The Gray Wolf was pissed.  _ Who is there to have in mind? We will give him many pups.  _ _ The White Wolf is the strongest suitor. He should want the strongest luna to extend his legacy. _

_ It’s not about us. Besides, Okoye,  _ Sam tried.

_ Mbiru is an honorable wolf, but is more concerned with protecting their pack than forming a new one with us. _

_ True, but we can work with that. Bak…  _ Sam started. 

_ That wolf is not a viable suitor,  _ the Gray Wolf said.

_ What’s wrong with Bak?  _ Sam asked his wolf. 

_ That wolf is preoccupied. He’s a noble wolf, but I’m not sure I can bear their pups without the proper connection, especially since you refuse to participate in mating rituals with anyone except the wolf that you mistakenly claim is unavailable.  _

Sam realized he wanted what his alpha and luna had. He knew his mother and father loved one another. He was so worried about protecting his legacy that he forgot one of the most important parts. They weren’t powerful because they were the strongest. They were powerful because of love- loyalty. Luke was loyal because he was family. Stark submitted to the Hollow willingly as a beta omega because we were the family he never had. His father and alpha died unexpectedly. Stark was barely sixteen when he was forced to take over. He was smart enough to come to Dar instead of submitting to Obadiah and marrying Hammer.

_ Sam,  _ Bucky’s voice rang out in his head.

_ Shit, we’re bonded,  _ Sam thought.

_ Yep,  _ Bucky thought. __

_ I have to get back into the habit. _

_ It’s fine.  _ Bucky’s voice said into the bond space. _ It’s not a fling. _

_ What? _

_ It’s not a fling,  _ the zeta repeated.

_ Oh,  _ Sam thought even more confused. 

_ I will clean his coat and bear his children,  _ the Gray Wolf said.

_ Can you hear my wolf?  _ Sam asked. 

_ No. Just you.  _ Bucky replied.

_ Good. _

_ -o0o- _

Steve couldn’t have been happier with the draw. He would fight Heimdall first, and then Amora. He liked to get the hard things out the way, and Heimdall was a worthy competitor. They started with swords and a shield, but after a while Steve dropped the sword and just blocked and used his shield like a boomerang. Steve walloped Heimdall pretty good. He had the man stumbling, but Heimdall was a warrior. He fought through the pain. The Zeta of Asgard dropped his sword as well and shifted into a wolf. It was just what Steve needed to defeat him. Steve’s wolf was all muscle. He pinned the man with ease, his jaws at his throat. Heimdall was humble enough to submit, and Steve was good enough of a man to accept his submission without blood and too much embarrassment.

Amora was not so gracious. In fact, she used Steve’s good nature against him. Steve got a good hit on the woman. She fell and feigned the extent of her injury. Steve went to accept her submission, and she stabbed him in his side, repeatedly, securing Thor’s hand. The crowd sat in a stunned silence as the blonde fell over.  _ It was dishonorable _ , Sam thought. Steve’s mother cried out as Steve’s pack healer rushed to help him. 

Sam was scared. Steve was a great friend, a great man. He didn’t deserve this fate. “Claire,” Sam commanded. 

“Yes, Prince,” Claire said, running out into the battle arena with the supplies that she had. Her assistants followed with a gurney.

“If it pleases you, Alpha, I will assist also. I have significant training in field medicine and battle wounds,” Marge said.

Marge and Sam had hit it off at the fair. He invited her to sit in their canopy today since Monica would be otherwise busy with her betrothed. Marge was hilarious. Her and Tony had been trading snark all afternoon. Sam wanted to be a good host and to have some lively conversation not medical assistance.

“Please, any help is most welcome, and thank you,” Dar said to Marge, placing her hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Zarin, go to the clinic and have the staff prepare for the Brook Pack’s Alpha,” Sam’s father said, getting up and sitting in the seat Marge just vacated. He wrapped his arm around his clearly distraught son.

-o0o-

Bucky was pacing on the sidelines. He didn’t know if the fear he was feeling was his or his mates or both. It was driving him mad. Steve was good and true, and this wolf with no heart may take his brother away, and Bucky couldn’t do anything about it. Amora hadn’t broken any council laws. She in fact had simply acted according to what the tourney was meant to be, but council allies didn’t kill one another. And therein lies the problem, Amora wasn’t an ally. The council had grown used to peace and negotiation. These new unallied alphas were hungry and trying to survive. His mate was scared, and he needed to do something.

“Banner, go see if you can help. Nat, find Strange and tell him to get his ass to the Hollow clinic right away. They're going to need a skilled surgeon,” Bucky said.

“Yes, Zeta,” The wolves said, about to take off.

“Banner, Nat, delay that. I did not authorize the use of our best healers,” George said.

“George!” Xinifred exclaimed.

“Of course I want to help, but my Zeta is getting too big for his britches,” George said.

Bucky turned and stared at his father, “If you have a problem with me, father. You take it up with me, when my friend isn’t dying. Banner, Nat, go now,” Bucky looked away from his father before he was tempted to take full control.

The wolves scurried away sensing the power rolling off Bucky. George sensed it too, and decided he would discuss this later. Bucky watched as Amora knelt in front of Odyn, Frigga, and Thor. Bucky had never seen Thor unhappy let alone mad. Thor was enraged. Odyn wasn’t happy either, but he had no choice but to accept Amora’s proposal. Bucky didn’t know Thor that well, but he wouldn’t wish an unwanted marriage on anyone. 

Arranged marriages were common in their culture, but usually the choices ranged from great to adequate. This year was disastrous. Bucky hoped it was a fluke, but he knew that wasn’t the case. The unallied packs were wising up to the council’s tactics to drive them apart, and the lunas, one in particular were questioning their positions in their society. A reckoning was coming to the council. The council their parents built-for protection-the council Bucky and his friends were going to have to deal with.

He may have not gone to college like his contemporaries, but he was well read. Banner kept him apprised of Stark’s research on wolf biology and omegas. Bucky could admit there was some merit to the omegas’ arguments, to Sam’s arguments. It’s why he wanted to make sure Sam really wanted him before he released the pheromones that would bind them together forever. He loved and respected his mate too much.

They were moving Steve to the clinic, which meant he was still alive. If anyone could survive this it was that stubborn little shit. Steve didn’t know the word quit. Bucky smiled. 

_ You're going to get through this Steve,  _ Sam said in Bucky’s head.  _ Your stubborn ass doesn't know when to give up.  _ Bucky loved his mate. 

-o0o-

He was calmer now that Sam had calmed down, now that Steve was actually in the stronghold’s clinic and Strange was operating. Dar was throwing a feast for the engaged couple in the large dining hall. The boar roast and bonfire was cancelled once most of the council members wanted to wait and watch for any news about their injured ally. Sam sat in the tunnel outside the clinic, surrounded by his personal guards. Monroe was on his right, and Erik was on Sam’s left. Rhodey was the wall between the omega and the rest of the Alphas. Bucky sat the closest on Rhodey’s right side. Bak, Okoye, Misty, Jimmy, and DumDum rounded out their party. 

Strange came out of the clinic and went over to his Zeta. “He’s stable. She missed most of his vital organs. Claire is watching for infection, and Banner is mixing a sleeping draft. My work is done.”

“Excellent news. Help yourself to my wine stores when we return to the Winter’s Den,” Bucky said relieved.

“With pleasure, Zeta,” Strange said.

“Why wait until you're back on ice? We have plenty of wine here. Sorsha, take him to the cellars and let him pick out anything that won’t piss the luna off,” Sam commanded.

“Yes, Prince,” Sorsha said, leading the healer away.

“I am happy to hear our friend is stable,” M’Baku said.

“The healers are able to close his wounds, but what about his broken heart?” Jimmy asked. “I am fortunate I knew the character of the men I was fighting, and even Jericho would not pull a stunt like that.”

“We’re dealing with people who did not grow up in our bubble. As much as I hate the outcomes, can we really blame them for not knowing our laws and mores when the council is such an insular group?” Misty asked.

“Yes, we are spoiled and rich, but there is basic decency. Grillo hadn’t been taught the power of the word mate, but to attack a man trying to help you is...”

“This, all of this, is about survival. Amora cut Steve down to secure her pack’s legacy. The council makes their rules and allegiances to do the same. I know we like to think we are civilized and above this all, but it all comes down to survival and power.”

“I would hope our culture is more than that,” Okoye said.

“Me too,” Sam agreed.

“I hoped I would be an alpha by now, with a luna who loved and wanted me. We are not children anymore. We have to stop believing in the fairy tales our parents told us. Grillo doesn’t care about your education Okoye. He wants what’s yours. Amora didn’t care that Steve had a crush on Thor since your birthday hunt eight years ago, Misty. Thor’s hand is a means to an end. Misty when you step in that arena tomorrow, you play for keeps. I suggest you all do the same.”

Misty sighed, “I need a drink.” She rose from the chair she was sitting on and headed for the dinning hall.

“Me too,” Jimmy said, following the woman. DumDum left with him.

Okoye got up as well and smiled at Sam. “Goodnight, Prince. Bak, you coming?”

“Yeah,” Bak said. “See you guys tomorrow.”

Rhodey and Monroe got up and moved to opposite ends of the hall. Erik excused himself now that there was only one unmated Alpha in the vicinity of his prince. Sam shook his head at his guards. Was there a briefing and protocol on how to treat the Zeta of the Winter’s Den?

“That was a nice speech, a little on the murdery side,” Sam said.

“I’m trying to be more like Grillo then maybe you’ll defend and compliment me.”

Sam sighed. “You know I hate Grillo, and you know how much I care about you, so this is about you being upset and vulnerable right now. I’m worried about our friend too. Can we just not be alpha and omega, right now. Can we be how we are…” Sam looked up at his guard. “In private,” Sam whispered.

“Naked?” Bucky smirked.

Sam snorted. “No relaxed, together, intimate, connected.”

“Okay,” Bucky sighed. He was so tired.

“Okay,” Sam said.

“I’m glad you feel better,” Bucky said. “I could feel how upset you were.”

“He’s our friend and a good man. My mother tells me all the time about the packs that aren’t on the council. About how it was when she was a pup- the constant wars. It all felt like ghost stories, urban legends that were far away. How are you feeling?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky’s grimace. His eyes narrowed at his friend. “Why can’t I hear your thoughts or feel what you feel?”

“Because I’m blocking you, and I feel better now.”

“Blocking me? Am I sharing too much? Do I need…”

“I’m blocking you because I’m an Alpha and you’re an omega. I don’t want our bond to strengthen into something we both don’t want.”

“Mmm,” Sam uttered. “The only other bond I know of is mate bond. I would have to be your mate for that bond to form,” Sam said, pointedly.

“Friends,” Thor said, coming around the corner with his guards. “I came to check on Steven. How is he?”

“Stable,” Bucky said.

“That is wonderful news,” Thor said, clearly relieved. “Amora’s behavior was atrocious.”

“How are you?” Sam said. He wouldn’t know what to do if he was to be tied to someone like Amora...Grillo.

“Angry, but also stupefied,” Thor said, running his hands through his hair.

“Stupefied?” Bucky asked.

“Amora...Amora is my wolf’s mate.”

“What?” Sam asked, shocked.

“I know. I asked why she would pull such a stunt. She said she realized Steven would win, and she couldn’t let that happen. Of course, I did not believe her until she shifted and I sme-.”

“That is quite the situation,” Bucky interrupted.

“I don’t know what to do. I cannot stand the sight of her, but my wolf is enamored… I am here to apologize for my mates actions.”

“Why? They’re her actions,” Sam said. 

“I know. I just feel so horrible about the whole situation.”

“It’s fucked, but not your fault,” Bucky said. “I will tell Steve you came by.”

“Thank you,” Thor said.

-o0o- 

Sam lay in his bed, looking out the window at the stars. Bucky was wrapped around him. The zeta’s face was pressed into Sam’s neck. Bucky nuzzled at Sam’s thyroid gland like he would in real life if he could actually smell Sam in the bond space. Sam went with it. His zeta was scenting him. He could pretend for a little while. 

This felt like home. This felt like flying, but there were so many things trying to weigh them down. Hell, sometimes it was him and Bucky, their past, all the shit between them that kept them grounded. Sam wanted to stay like this. Hang in the sky like the moon his wolf was named after. Sam knew he couldn’t.

Bucky snorted. It pulled Sam out of his thoughts, his private postcoital thoughts. Bucky was in protective mode. He wanted more control so tonight he rode Sam until they were both worn out. Sam was still inside him. They were still connected except…

“You're trying to block me,” Bucky said, lifting up to look Sam in his eye. “I can pull back if you're feeling claustrophobic...”

“I was just testing it,” Sam lied. Their time in this space was revealing how deep their bond was- how much deeper Sam wanted it to be. It wasn’t fair. Sam didn’t want to hope. He had responsibilities. 

“Sam, I don’t mind. I like knowing what you’re thinking,” Bucky admitted.

“Of course you do. It gives you an advantage,” Sam said. 

“What’s that mean?” Bucky asked. 

“It means you have all the advantages. The pheromones, testosterone, the laws, and the skill to have the upper hand.”

“I have the skill because I practice. You have to want to be a werewolf to practice,” Bucky said, rolling away from the man. Sam slipped out of him. They both felt colder.

“I killed people, lots of them. I protected my crew. People looked up to me. I rescued people. I protected them from humans who wanted to do nefarious things. I was a captain. A leader. I made the hard choices.”

“Okay. You’re a badass. You’ve always been a badass. You're the only wolf that can pin me. You tried to bite off my right arm to save a chick. You beat everyone in the polar bear swim even though I am the Prince of the Winter’s Den.”

“I’m not feeling like a badass. As much as I said I wanted to be an Alpha. I didn’t expect to have to make such hard decisions here. We’ve been at peace so long. This Steve thing...Thor and Amora thing...Grillo? I am naive.”

“We all were. Our parents were giants in our eyes. Alphas and lunas, and we had the run of the place with no real responsibility. We were pups, and now…”

“We’re adults.”

“There are some good things though.”

“Like?” Sam asked.

Bucky wrapped around Sam again and kissed him. “Are you ready for another round?”

“Always, do you want to fuck me this time?” Sam said, biting Bucky’s bottom lip. 

Bucky pushed the man into the bed and rolled his hips into Sam. “Oh no, sweetheart. The first time I make you mine it’s going to be in real life.”

“Real life?” Sam hissed at the sweet sensation of friction. “Wouldn’t that start a war?”

“I’m not afraid of war,” Bucky said, pressing into the man under him. 

It took a lot of Sam’s willpower to still Bucky’s hips, but he was thinking of all the people Bucky would have to go through. “My mother...your father...Grillo...Okoye...Let’s not do anything rash.”

“Rash?” Bucky laughed. “Like accidentally pulling me into a bond, fucking me, and deciding you want to continue during your engagement celebrations.”

“Yeah, like that,” Sam confessed. He shrugged. “I missed you. I wanted you. I wanted it to be just you and me again. Is that a crime?”

“We could have hung out and played backgammon. Read to one another like we used to. Why are we having sex?” Bucky asked.

“Cause you’re super sexy.” Sam said, stealing another kiss. “This conversation is moot because you're technically not an alpha. I can’t be engaged to anyone but an alpha. Which means I can’t fuck anyone but an alpha in real life unless I want to be a beta omega.”

“Would you have fucked me that first night if I was an Alpha?” Bucky asked, trying to suss out how Sam felt about him.

“Yes...No...I don’t know. It just sort of happened,” Sam said.

“It just sort of happened,” Bucky pouted, sliding off of Sam. He settled down beside Sam, looking through the skylights in the roof. The silence grew between them until it was unbearable to the omega.

“I’m getting mixed signals here, Buck,” Sam said.

“ _ You’re _ getting mixed signals? Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky growled.

“You treat me like I’m yours. My ancestral stronghold like it’s yours. You go out of your way to show up Grillo and honestly all of my suitors. You let me fuck you here, but in the real world you’re a Zeta, but your not. You’re the rightful Alpha of Winter’s Den. You won’t claim your pack. You won’t claim me.”

“Do you want me to claim you?” Bucky asked, glaring at Sam. His heart was beating in his chest. It was the first time he was hearing this. The first time Sam had even hinted that he wanted to be his in real life. 

“Do you want to claim me?” Sam replied.

“That’s not an answer.”

“What do you want me to say? Do I want you, honestly, yes. But I have to think about my people. I have to protect my family’s legacy and if…”

“Are you saying I am not worthy? I can’t protect you and them!”

“No! I’m saying you won’t make up your mind.”

“Maybe, I’ve been waiting for you to make up yours. Have you thought about that? You're the one who left for a decade.” Bucky said, getting up and pacing.

“If you are referring to my walkabout, you knew I was going. I applied to UMASS because it was closest to your territory.”

“To college. College starts in the fall. It let’s out in the summer. It ends after four years. I haven’t talked to you in nine years. You were my best friend.”

“I figured what was there to come home to. You never said goodbye to me. You missed my sixteenth birthday hunt. You didn’t write. There are things called phones you know.”

“You said you never wanted to come back. You hated it here. You wanted to be human. You wanted to live with the bobcat and get drunk.”

“Bobcat? What… you’ve said that like...wait, live with the bobcat...You're talking about Riley,” Sam guessed. Bucky didn’t say anything. “You are. How do you know about Riley?”

Bucky cursed under his breath and turned to his mate. He did nothing wrong, “Nat wanted to go on a road trip.”

Sam stared at him, his mouth open for thirty seconds, trying to process what Bucky just admitted. He had called Nat’s phone no less than a hundred times over the years. “Are you telling me, you came to Virginia, and didn’t say shit to me, Bucky Barnes?” Sam asked. His eyes were glowing silver. He could kill this man.

Bucky looked away from his mate. He must have been really mad. Sam never lost control of his wolf. They struggled with one another and their diverging motivations over the years, but Sam and the Gray Wolf respected one another. Sam blamed the council for his plight, never the omega wolf. Bucky could only tell his mate the truth, “You looked busy with your human friends. You were drunk and partying, some woman wrapped around you. I didn’t want to spoil your fun.”

“Bucky, what the fuck, Man?” Sam said, breathing to control his temper. “Shit, I might be glad I’m not an Alpha if it makes me this fucking crazy.” 

“You claimed you didn’t want to be a luna either, but you came home and all of a sudden Okoye is going to be your Alpha.” Bucky spat back. “Okoye!” Bucky growled.

Sam pursed his lips, “Well again, I hadn’t heard from you, so I didn’t even know you were an option.”

Bucky paced the room in silence. Even here Sam could feel the power rolling off of him. The White Wolf had been holding in that Okoye complaint for a long time. Truthfully, Sam hadn’t thought about it. He was trying to protect his pack. Bucky hadn’t spoken to him in years at that point. “Would it have mattered?” Bucky croaked, trying to take the venom out of his voice.

“Probably,” Sam answered with his truth.

“Probably? Hmm,” Bucky said, nodding. He severed the bond.

Sam sighed, “This motherfucker.”

-o0o-

Misty was brutal. It was clear, after Amora, she wasn’t taking any chances. Thankfully, she didn’t kill anyone, but Morita would have a nasty scar on the left side of his face forever. Misty deflected a dagger with her shield and it barely missed Morita’s eye. The blood blinded the man, and Misty laid into him with her brass knuckles until he was curled on the ground. 

Juarez needed several stitches, and Claire guessed some of her ribs were broken by the way she was moving. Misty caught the woman with a mace, and then kicked Bonita in the same spot later in the harrowing fight. Misty did not come out unscathed. Juarez took a torch from the arena wall and swung it widely to hold Misty back. Misty’s right arm was severely burned when she charged the woman. She still managed to get Bonita in a sleeper hold and dragged her unconscious body to Azumi.

The crowd loved it, Sam not so much. He could tell his mother was impressed, even his father seemed excited talking with Rhodey. Sam was happy for his friend. Colleen was definitely overjoyed. She leaned down and kissed Misty before her mother could finish accepting Misty’s proposal. A few days ago the tourney felt like roughhousing, wrestling as a child, maybe even a boxing match among respected associates. Today it felt desperate and cruel.

“You don’t seem very happy for your friend,” Dar said.

“I wish Misty and Colleen nothing but the best,” Sam returned.

“You're worried about Steven. Claire says he will make a full recovery. Marge has graciously offered a plant that helps with pain that is only found in the Britton Territory. He’s happier than you are right now.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sam replied.

“Is it tomorrow? Of course, it’s tomorrow. I think everything will be fine.” Dar comforted her son.

“You don’t know that. I could be tied to Grillo.”

“Never,” Dar growled.

“If you kill him and I am forced to be a beta omega. Am I allowed to return to the human world?” Sam asked.

“Sure!” Dar snorted. Her son was so dramatic.

“Mom, I’m serious,” Sam sighed.

Dar inspected her son. This attitude wasn’t about Steve or Grillo. It was about the Zeta of Winter’s Den. Dar kept mum on the subject there was nothing that set her son off more than his mate. They had always been like this, arguing or glued to one another, sometimes both at the same time. She would be retired and have grandpups by now if Sam would have come home after college. They were both so stubborn. She would be glad when they finally mated, maybe they both would calm down. “I am serious too, but I know it won’t come to that. You’ll be the Luna of the Hollow tomorrow, Son.”

Sam looked down at his mother and father’s intertwined hands. The luna was talking to Rhodey and Sharon, but still connected to his alpha. Sam looked over to the Winter Den’s canopy, and the Zeta was missing. “I just want what you and dad have,” Sam said.

“You have it. You always had it. I didn’t even like your father when I was a pup. He thought he knew everything, and I was a hothead. It wasn’t a good combination.”

“What changed?”

“Us,” Dar said, kissing her husband’s knuckles. He turned to his wife with a smile, and kissed her hand back. He went back to his conversation.

“Sometimes people change, relationships change for the worst,” Sam noted.

“True, and sometimes people are just hardheaded,” Dar said, smirking at her son.

-o0o-

Sam and Sarai wrote messages on their lanterns. Paul inflated his waiting for his pups to finish. Dar was done too, but she was busy choosing which set of daggers she wanted to send over to Misty for her engagement. Dar had already chosen a sword for Colleen. Paul sent silk for both women. They would need it if Colleen were to have the traditional hand tying ceremony of her pack.

Paul spotted the Winter’s Den healer, Banner, and his mate Natasha. He called them over. “Banner, I wanted to thank you for your wonderful work helping to heal our visiting Alpha. We have a wonderful supply of medicinal herbs in our gardens. We even have some cuttings of the Britton plant. Please stop by and replenish your supplies. Take as much as you need.”

“I’ll do that. Thank you,” Banner said.

“He might like some gooseberry wine as well, My Love,” Dar said, finally done with her gift giving.

“I would indeed. Thank you, Alpha,” Banner returned.

Sam tried not to say anything but found he couldn’t help it. “Nat, have you seen your Zeta today? I didn’t see him at any of the events,” Sam said quietly, but his family was all ears.

“He is on a hunt, Prince,” Nat relayed.

“I wish I would have known. I might have joined him,” Dar said.

Sam didn’t hear the last bit of conversation because he smelt a familiar scent. He narrowed his eyes at Nat. “Have  _ you _ gone hunting lately, Nat? For maybe... a meadowlark or turtledove.”

Nat smirked. “Not for myself, no. I live to serve my alpha and luna.”

“I always believed that such loyalty should be rewarded. It’s how my family built their stronghold,” Dar hinted.

“Nat, do you still enjoy jam in your tea?” Sam asked, eyeing his Luna.

“Every morning,” Banner smirked at his mate.

“Excellent, when you pick up the wine, pick up as many jars of blackberry, boysenberry, and raspberry jam that you want,” Paul said. “Oh, it looks like we're ready.”

Sam helped Sarai light her lantern and then lit his own. Everyone stood and watched as Misty and Colleen let their joint lantern go in the night sky. Colleen’s pack howling over the ritual drum beats. Sam let his lantern go. He watched his dreams and wishes rise towards the stars, and hoped maybe Bucky’s wolf would see them on his hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

The White Wolf spent the day chasing rabbits, deer, and boars. What he was really trying to do was process his feelings. He mostly felt betrayed, first from a mate who didn’t want him and then a father who didn’t trust him. Sure, Bucky could understand Sam’s side now, but he still had trouble moving past those feelings of loneliness. His father’s actions were still a mystery. He was doing his best not to force it out of him. 

He loved his mate. He had always loved his mate, and he thought Sam felt the same, but now he was trying to put himself in Sam’s shoes. How would he feel if Sam was his Alpha, if he was a luna? His wolf didn’t like this train of thought. Bucky found that he didn’t care one way or the other. He just wanted his mate and was tired of waiting on Sam and his father. 

_ This is what I have been trying to tell you. We are the Alpha. We do not wait or we will be waiting forever. We can find a way to honor our mate and your father, but you're the leader. It’s time for you to lead or I will lead, _ the White Wolf warned. 

_ I hear you _ , Bucky returned. The White Wolf was stalking a rabbit for lunch when he heard the falcons’ call. It was fate. 

Bucky returned from his hunt and entered his camp. He released his spoils to his servant, Kon. He was about to go into his tent to try to clean up and head down to the lantern festival to celebrate Misty and her betrothed, but was halted by a familiar stink in his camp. Bucky shifted. Kon locked away his treasures and handed Bucky a cover-up. The man marched towards the source of the putrid smell. He was about to walk into his father’s calling tent when the guards outside the entrance crossed their spheres. It took one look and they both submitted. They looked ashamed to have tried. Bucky stormed in the tent and couldn’t believe his eyes, even if his nose told him it was true moments ago.

Grillo was breaking bread with his father. Of course his mother was nowhere in sight. She was probably down at the lake with Becca. His father waited until they were all gone to pull this bullshit. Bucky could not control his temper. He found he didn’t want to. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Zeta, I thought you were on a hunt,” His father said. 

Bucky was confused. He told his father he would probably be back for the lantern ceremony. Bucky was all out of patience. “Answer my question,” Bucky said, coming to stand in the middle of the tent beside the table loaded down with meat and delicacies. Bucky could see everyone in the room from this vantage point. He could kill everyone in the room quickly from this vantage point.

“I am considering an alliance with Grillo. Once he takes the Hollow we’ll be the two most powerful packs. With Dar out of the way we can remake the council in our image,” George said.

“Our image?” Bucky asked.

“This may be hard for you to understand, being a zeta and all, but there are too many rules that hamper the real power of Alphas. The council has allowed betas and omegas to have freedoms that are not natural. I will want to change a few things.”

“Father, he’s talking about changing the Hollow. Sam’s Hollow. The council.” Bucky gritted out.

“It’s a new day,” George said. 

“A new day?” Bucky asked. He laughed to keep from murdering someone, namely Grillo.

“Maybe, your zeta doesn’t need to be here for the negotiations. I have a few things I’ve drawn up for you to take a look at George,” Grillo said, snapping his fingers. A wolf handed the Southwest Pack’s Alpha a parchment that he unrolled and tried to pass to Bucky’s father.

Bucky’s mouth dropped open when his father reached for the parchment. A growl erupted from Bucky’s chest. 

“Zeta,” George tried, staring into his son’s eyes.

“Alpha,” Bucky corrected, glaring back. George stood to his full height glowering at his son. Bucky looked back, his eyes glowing blue. George fell to his knees. In fact everyone in the tent fell in subjugation, even Grillo’s personal guard. Grillo fought through the pull to bow. Bucky released his power. 

“Get out of my camp,” Bucky hissed, trying to control his anger.

“There is a deal to be made,” Grillo said, turning to Bucky, careful not to look him in the eye. Neither man wanted a battle of wills in this tent.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to kill you,” Bucky sneered. “The only reason I haven’t done so yet, is I want to make an example out of you. To let every unallied pack know what happens when you piss off the Alpha and Luna of the Winter’s Den. The Hollow belongs to my luna and it will belong to my pups as will the Winter’s Den and the Southwest Territory.”

“I look forward to tomorrow when I will quash the might of the pack council. I will control two of the most powerful packs!” Grillo exclaimed. 

“Whatever you got to tell yourself, Pal. Just make sure you're in that arena, or I am coming for you at home. Get him out of my sight,” Bucky said. His guards herded Grillo and his wolves out of their encampment.

Bucky turned to his father who was laughing. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Thank the stars in heaven,” George giggled. “I thought you would never take over. I was doing everything I could to goad you. I should have known Sam was the button to push, but I didn’t want to go there. It felt wrong, considering and quite disloyal to my old friend, Dar.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky said, astonished.

“I’m talking about you took a walkabout and then came back and stayed a wolf for two years. I had to make sure you were ready to lead. I had to protect my pack, and more importantly, my son, and Alpha.”

“This was all...”

“A ruse. At first to protect you and then the pack, but then to get you to fight for what’s yours,” George said.

“You could have just told me,” Bucky said.

“I tried after a few months. You ignored me because you were overcome with grief and self-doubt. We all experience it, Son. I was still able bodied. Your mother was still battle ready. I decided to give you space and time. To be honest, I didn’t think it would take this long. And you’re welcome, you made me talk to that oaf for an hour. Your mother hasn’t touched me in days.”

“I don’t need to hear that, father,” Bucky said. “But, I do thank you. I’m relieved. I thought you had betrayed me.”

“Never. You needed more time and I was happy to be your excuse and to protect my people until you were ready. Now, that you are, I’m going home,” George said, unhooking the Alpha’s cloak of Winter’s Den. The man looked ten years younger.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I hate all this crap. And it’s too hot down here. Why is it eighty degrees in September? As soon as you secure Sam’s hand, I will return to the den if that is okay with you, Alpha,” George said, smiling at his stunned son.

“It is,” Bucky swallowed with tears in his eyes. George hugged his son. They held onto one another until Bucky sobered. 

“I can start moving to the hunting cabin me and your mother had built,” George said, excitedly. “Aww, I can just lay around all day and read.” George said, overjoyed.

“Father, you don’t have to move out of the den.”

“Son, let me give you some advice. Don’t ever make a decision about your Luna’s nest.”

“Sam’s not like that,” Bucky snorted. “He lives in a tree.”

“He’s not like that yet. Wait, until my grandpups get here.”

-o0o-

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone happily in the sky. The clouds were fluffy and white against a bright blue sky. There was a gentle breeze that kept it from being too hot out here under the sun. It was the kind of day that couples dreamed of for engagement parties, and yet, Sam sat in the stands paralyzed. Today was the day his life would change forever. He knew that this fight was going to decide who was going to be his Alpha, but it didn’t seem real.

Everyone knew he was one of the three strongest wolves of his generation, and he wasn’t number three. So, why the fuck did his family’s legacy rest on whether he could have pups or not? His wolf was strong. His wolf was just and true. His wolf would and could kill everything moving for his family, for his pack. There was no reason his wolf couldn’t lead, why he couldn’t lead. Sam swallowed the anger and fear took its place. If Okoye or Bak...if they were not victorious, if his mother fell. He was going to have to kill Grillo.

_ Pheromones are hard to overcome completely _ , the Gray Wolf informed Sam.  _ The brute would have the advantage. _

_ Then we fight smarter. You give me everything you can and I will do the rest. I won’t leave my legacy to that wolf. _

_ The White Wolf… _

_ Is not here as usual,  _ Sam returned. He glanced at the Winter’s Den empty canopy in the stands. Not one member of the pack showed up. It worried him, but right now he had bigger fish to fry. As much as Sam cared for Bucky, Sam had to concentrate on his pack and situation at hand.

What would the council do to Sam if he dropped Grillo? Would he face sanctions? Would they let him lead? Would his pack follow him? Sam racing thoughts stilled when his father pulled him into a hug.

“Have a little faith,” Sam’s luna said, smiling. “I know it’s hard Sam, but you have to trust your alpha. I know it can be a giant leap of faith,” Paul said.

“Are you saying you didn’t trust me when we were affianced?” Dar grinned.

“I’m saying it’s a lot to put in another person’s hands,” Paul admitted.

“Exactly,” Sam said.

Sam swallowed when the trumpets sounded. It was high noon. He couldn’t tell if he was ready to get this over with or praying for a delay. Sam looked over to the River Pack’s canopy like everyone else. Okoye stood, and her pack knelt. 

Okoye’s personal guards led the way down the stairs into the arena. Their red sashes were dancing in the wind. The sun kissed each one of their beautiful faces as they walked to the center of the arena. Ayo stepped aside and Okoye stood there, fierce in her determination. She wore the ruby alpha’s cloak of her pack. Ayo removed it. Another wolf handed Okoye her battle sphere, another clasped cuffs on her arms. Ayo swiped two lines of war paint made from the soil of their ancestral stronghold on Okoye’s cheeks. Her entire pack howled as Okoye spun her sphere in a dazzling display and then drove it into the dirt. She bowed to Sam’s Alpha. Dar nodded her approval.

Sam turned to Grillo’s canopy with pursed lips, and his entire traveling party shifted into wolves in an instant and rushed into the arena with growls and yips on their lips. Grillo followed in his full battle armor. His alpha’s cloak was made of the hides of wolves he defeated. It hung around Grillo’s broad shoulders like death and dragged the dirt Sam was determined to put him in.

Grillo was bent on destruction. Sam could see it clear as day. He hated the pack council because they were elitist, and he wanted to destroy them. Was he wrong? No. Sam was not happy with the council either, but he wasn’t going to hurt innocent people to get his way. He wanted to lead, not dominate. Grillo was backwards, Sam wanted to move the pack council forward. The Hollow would not fall to this wolf. 

Grillo’s wolves were running in formation all over the arena, admittedly, creating impressive shapes. It took precision and planning and absolute control over his pack. Grillo came and stood beside Okoye. His wolves halted in a giant crescent moon shape, howling.  _ Cute _ . Sam thought, sardonically.  _ The Luna for a luna _ . They went silent the moment Grillo put on his helmet and filed back to the stands. Grillo knelt in front of Dar. Sam’s mother blinked at the man. Paul nudged her, and she gave in and nodded.

When Sam looked up to the Jabari Canopy, M’Baku’s flawless dark skin gleamed under the sun’s rays. He was naked except for a hide covering his manhood. His muscular frame was on full display as his best warriors led a processional out of the stands. The men and women put on an excellent martial arts display. There were kicks and flips and of course the trademark wolf call of the Jabari Pack. 

Sam took in his friend. He had never thought about Bak in this way. Of course, Sam knew he was handsome. He was looking pretty good in his loincloth, but the Gray Wolf was right. Bak had no interest in him beyond a friend. Sam was a means to an end. M’Baku wasn’t greedy. He was a laid back guy. The Hollow wasn’t the reason he was out here. Bak came and stood in front of Dar. She nodded. 

Luke stood and walked down into the arena with the velvet bag that held the drawing stones. They would decide who battled first. That draw could completely fuck up his life. Sam held his breath as Luke stepped in front of Okoye.

“Alpha, please forgive me,” Bak bowed. “I wish to challenge Grillo first for your son’s hand.”

Sam smiled at his honorable friend. He was trying to protect Okoye. It was beautiful. Except, who was going to protect him from Okoye? “What are you doing?” Okoye hissed. “I can take care of myself. Forgive me, Alpha,” she said, glancing up at Dar.

“I see no reason to reject this challenge? What say you, Grillo?” Dar asked.

“I can kill him now or later it doesn’t matter,” Grillo said. 

Sam’s eyes closed in frustration. He wasn’t even going to try to be honorable.  _ No submitting, subjugations, just killing my friends. Great. I’m going to have your head, even if I have to pull out my Glock.  _

_ That is not honorable _ , the Gray Wolf said.

_ He is not honorable. Why should I treat him with any? _

_ Because we’re better than that. _

_ Believing that is what created Grillo. _

_ And it is what will end him. _

A gasp went out in the crowd. Sam looked up, and his heart flipped. The Winter’s Den had arrived in force. Every wolf was dressed in battle gear. The white cloth and fur stood out a stark contrast to the green, brown, and orange of the foliage around them. That wasn’t the shock, Natalia led them. The red head was dressed for war. Luke looked to Dar. Sam did too. Sam’s mother just smirked and waved Luke down. Sam swallowed.

_It couldn’t be._ Sam watched the parade with bated breath, warrior after warrior wearing ceremonial white, black and gray. _Don’t get your hopes up, Sam. Just because Nat is Bucky’s personal guard, and she goes where he goes most of the time. Just because she is in the Zeta’s position…_ Sam tried to calm his nerves, but all hope was lost when he looked up again. Tears sprang to his eyes when George entered the arena with Xinifred behind him. They bowed to Dar and Paul. His parents nodded. They went up into their canopy. They conspicuously left the Alpha and Luna throne of the Winter’s Den open. Sam was numb. Becca entered next, and then the den’s personal guard poured into the arena as wolves. The processional concluded and the White Wolf stood in the entrance. His ice blue eyes glowed and peered right into Sam’s soul.

_ I will give him… _

_ I know, _ Sam answered his wolf.

The White Wolf prowled over to the Hollow’s canopy. He shifted mid-stride and came and stood next to M’Baku. A wolf handed him a cloth similar to Bak’s except it was white, and Nat draped the alpha’s cloak over Bucky’s shoulder. Sam wiped a tear from his eye. 

“I’m here to claim what’s mine.” Bucky announced.

“Excuse you?” Sam asked.

“You heard me,” Bucky returned.

“Ahem,” Dar said. “I am currently still the Alpha of the Hollow,”

“Forgive me, Dar. I honor and respect you and your mate, but I am out of patience.”

“Well,” Dar began. Bucky pushed M’Baku back and kicked Grillo in the dirt. He shifted in a blink of an eye, but Grillo transformed into an Auburn wolf just as fast. The red wolf scuttled free of all that armor and growled stepping towards his attacker. The White Wolf leapt, his teeth bared. He twisted midair and latched onto the red’s wolf’s throat. Grillo's face shone surprise as Bucky ripped half the red wolf’s neck away. The wolf stumbled and then collapsed on the ground. The Southwest Pack howled. Some were even stupid enough to charge into the arena. Nat and Bucky’s personal guards dispatched them quickly. 

The White Wolf howled and the Southwest Pack fell to its knees. Bucky howled and the Winter’s Den fell to his knees. He howled and turned back to his mate. Bucky shifted. He waved over Nat. Who gave him a scroll. “Okoye, Alpha of the River Pack. I wish to form an alliance with you. If your pack territory is attacked and your pack goes to war, the Winter’s Den will fight beside you.”

“If I withdraw my proposal,” Okoye guessed.

“I will have what’s mine one way or another. I respect and honor you friend, let us remain allies,” Bucky said.

Okoye glanced up at Sam. “I’m sorry I have to protect my pack.” Sam smiled at his friend. “Please forgive me Alpha-” Okoye started, looking at Dar.

“There is nothing to be forgiven,” Dar said.

Bucky turned to M'Baku, his brow raised. “I withdraw my proposal as well,” M’Baku said, grinning. Bucky nodded and turned back to Dar, standing in front of her.

Luke threw Dar’s sword in the air. She leapt in the air, caught it and landed in front of Bucky. She shucked her cloak, but it didn’t touch the ground because Paul was there to grab it before it touched the dirt. He handed it to Zarin. 

Dar tested the weight of her blade circling Bucky. The man was circling himself when he snatched two daggers out of the sky. Dar smiled at the man.

“So, you want  _ My Son _ ?” Dar asked.

“More than anything in the world,” Bucky returned.

“And you’ll kill to protect him?”

“I don’t need protection,” Sam interjected.

“And yet, I’ve already proven that I will.”

“Good,” Dar said, dropping her sword. She bowed to Bucky, “Alpha.” Sam’s mouth dropped open. She turned to Sam, smiling, tears in her eyes, “Luna.” She knelt in front of him. Paul smiled at his son and did the same. Everyone around Sam fell to his or her knees.

_ Fuck _ , Sam was crying again. He looked to Bucky who had knelt himself. Sam pursed his lips, but his breath was taken away when he realized the Winter’s Den was kneeling across the arena, and so was the Southwest Pack. Sam nodded, and everyone got to his or her feet.

Sam stood and walked down onto the battlefield. Buoyed by all the howling and cheering. Tony was whistling with Rhodey wrapped around him. Sarai was clapping. Sam walked over to Bucky with butterflies in his stomach. He was finally going to get to touch him- allowed to touch him. Sam moved the dark tresses out of his face, and slowly leaned into the man. His breath, ghosting across Bucky’s lips. The kiss was electric. Sam wanted to spend the day licking the salt from Bucky’s skin. When they finally broke apart, Sam purred, “Alpha,” against Bucky’s lips. Bucky smirked back at him, his brow raised. Sam inhaled and the world went fuzzy. 

_ Mate _ , the Gray Wolf growled. 

“Mate,” Sam uttered, holding on to his alpha to steady himself.

“Mate,” Bucky growled, capturing his lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam’s mouth had been attached to Bucky’s neck for what felt like an eternity. Why did he smell so good? It was intoxicating. Sam tried to wrap himself in that scent. 

Bucky didn’t try to stop him too much only when Sam was slowing down their trek to his bed. Bucky had to get creative opening Sam up. Sam wouldn’t detach himself from Bucky’s upper body so there was a lot of wrestling and repositioning to get Sam ready.

Sam clung to Bucky as the alpha drove deeper and deeper inside of him. Bucky marked him with his teeth, scented his whole body with his tongue, and claimed him spilling into him no less than five times.

Bucky was marked as well. Sam bite marks were all over his body. His neck was going to be bruised for weeks. The pheromones didn’t clear until Sam spilled across Bucky’s stomach for the sixth time. 

A squawk sounded out in the room. Bucky’s engagement gift was awake and wasn’t pleased. “Is that a falcon?” Sam said, finally detaching himself from Bucky. “Has that been here the whole time?”

“Yes, but it was asleep,” Bucky said, his arms around Sam’s middle. Sam moved to get up. Bucky wouldn’t release him. “I’m not done with you yet,” Bucky said.

“I’m not done with you either,” Sam said. “I want to look at my gift.” Sam inhaled. “I can’t smell Natalia.”

“I brought it here, before the tourney,” Bucky said releasing, Sam. “Come right back.”

Sam rolled his eyes but purred, “Yes, Alpha.” Bucky’s dick got hard for the seventh time tonight, this morning, yesterday, today...it didn’t matter.

Sam went to the fridge for some leftover ham and stared at all the food in his fridge. There was a big pot in the small appliance. Sam lifted the lid and found rabbit stew. He looked back at Bucky.

“I’m not letting you out of here until the ball tonight,” Bucky informed.

Sam didn’t really care. They had already missed the feast in their honor. He grabbed the ham and fed pieces to the falcon. When the beast had eaten, he cautiously opened the door, positioning it towards the window. The falcon hopped out of the cage, squawked at Bucky in rage, and then took off.

“I don’t think it likes you,” Sam said, snickering.

“As long as you do, I don’t care.”

“I love you,” Sam said, closing the cage.

“Come show me,” Bucky commanded. So Sam did.

-o0o-

Sam had to admit the ball was fun. Paul and Xinifred had outdone themselves. The music was lively, the decorations beautiful and the food delicious. Couples old and new surrounded Bucky and Sam on the dance floor. Everyone cheered when Steve hobbled in the room with his beta’s help. Sam and Bucky eyed one another when Steve spent the night talking with Marge at a respectable distance.

Him and Bucky made their rounds accepting their engagement gifts and thanking everyone for coming. Sam joked with Monica and Jimmy, grinned at Misty and Colleen who were just too cute, and laughed at Bobbi and Clint. They were worse than him and Bucky. He accepted Asgard’s gifts from Heimdall. Thor had politely declined to attend. The man still felt guilty for his mate’s actions. When Sam and Bucky got to the River Pack’s table, Okoye and M’Baku were arguing. Sam smiled at his friends, “Let me show you something,” Sam said.

Sam led Bucky, Okoye, and M’Baku through the crowd out into the hall outside of his mother’s- no, Bucky’s throne room.  _ Your throne room _ , Bucky said in his head. Sam smiled at his mate. He touched his grandparent’s names in reverence before he found the carving he was looking for. 

“This wolf, this mark, is the legacy of my Uncle Killian and his spouse, Arin. They were both Alphas and very happy with one another until they died defending their homes,” Sam started recounting the story his mother told him.

“They must have loved each other very much,” M’Baku said when Sam finished.

“They had to, to give up their legacy,” Okoye said, quietly. She stared at Arin’s wolf with sadness.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, pulling Sam into an embrace. Sam nuzzled his neck. “Thank the heavens for our parents. We have the council. We have allies and allegiances. Your Uncle Killian would have been still here if he was around during this time. He would be my ally, and I would have personally backed him up. Just like I will if someone dares to attack my ally in the River Pack,” Bucky hinted. Sam smirked at the White Wolf. Sam loved his mate.

-o0o-

_ Wake up _ , the Gray Wolf growled.  _ Samuel Thomas Wilson, I know you hear and feel me. _

_ We just went to sleep,  _ Sam groaned at his wolf _. _

_ It is not my fault your mate keeps you up. You can rest while I am in control. It is my day. _

_ The moon doesn’t rise for hours. _

_ I wish to hunt with my mate and clean his coat like he deserves. _

_ Okay, but let’s talk about this pup situation. We are not tied, yet,  _ Sam pointed out, reaching for any excuse not to get pregnant _. And don’t you want to spend some time with just you and the White Wolf before you are with child? We have so much to learn, maybe right now isn’t the best time for pups. _

_ You have 200 servants here at the Hollow and even more at the Winter’s Den. You will have enough help to learn your job as a luna and attend to the young. I am certain our father and the White Wolf’s mother will help with my pups. _

_ Our pups, let’s wait at least until we are tied,  _ Sam suggested.

_ I am ready to nest,  _ the Gray wolf returned.

_ But you’ve been ready a while. Can’t you wait a bit longer? _

_ I am not waiting a century, and it is the full moon, my day, release control or I will take it. Let me say goodbye to my mate first,  _ Sam said. __

_ I will allow a moment for goodbye. _

Sam’s eyes flutter open, and then widened in amusement. The White Wolf was on top of him staring into his eyes.  _ Okay? _

_“_ Good morning, White Wolf _,”_ Sam said. The wolf snuffed at him and licked his face.

_ My mate is ready for me _ , the Gray Wolf gloated. 

Sam ignored his wolf. He could feel his control slipping. “Let’s talk about the pull out method,” Sam tried. The White Wolf barked his disagreement. Sam shifted, and then the Gray Wolf licked their mate’s snout. The White Wolf nuzzled his mate back. The Gray Wolf slipped out from under them and took off down the stairs and into the woods. The White Wolf chasing after them. They hunted and frolicked and mated and ate. They splashed in the lake and took a nap. When they awoke they spent considerable time cleaning each other’s coats. They chased and wrestled one another, and when the moon finally rose they hunted again for their moonlit dinner. They ate their fill of the deer they had felled and then mated until dawn. 

-o0o-

Sam woke up with Bucky inside of him, the sun in his eyes. Sam pursed his lips. This was the complete opposite of the pullout method. Bucky snickered into his skin.

“What are you laughing at?” Sam groaned. “You’re supposed to be in control of your wolf.”

“Not on the full moon, and not when he’s anxious for his mate,” Bucky said, kissing Sam. “I know the feeling.”

Sam kissed Bucky back, giving in, “I do too,” Sam said.

“Ahem,” Nat said, clearing her throat from somewhere in the bush.

“We hate to interrupt, but there is a pressing matter,” Luke said.

“Already? What is it?” Sam said, reaching for the neat pile of clothes by them.

“Our hand tying,” Bucky said, rolling off his mate, so they could get dressed.

“Our hand tying isn’t for two days,” Sam said. “Has some of the planning fell through?”

“Our hand tying is in two hours, Sweetheart. We’ve been wolves for three days.”

“Three days!” Sam yelled.

_ You held me hostage for three days _ , Sam said to his wolf.

_ You held me hostage and kept me from my mate for a decade, besides you were tired. You slept through most of it,  _ the Gray Wolf yawned. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Sam said to Bucky. “You were the White Wolf for two years.”

“Time passes differently as a wolf, but yes, I knew they were taking some time. They deserve it.”

“Two hours before our hand tying?”

“You’ve been human for six hours. You were tired. I didn’t wake you. I’ve kept you busy. You know my mom and your dad has it covered,” Bucky explained. Sam huffed. He wanted some input in his ceremony. “Don’t be like that, Sammy,” Bucky said. “Let’s get hitched. You’re going to be my spouse,” Bucky smiled. Sam couldn’t help but smile back. “You’ll have plenty of time to be the Luna of the Winter’s Hollow.”

“Okay,” Sam said, kissing his mate and pulling on his clothes.

-o0o-

There were lanterns hung in the trees around the lake. An arch covered in flowers and vines stood on the bank. Bucky looked handsome with his dark tresses combed back, a garland of flowers around his neck, his alphas cloak draped around his shoulders. Sam had his own garland of orange lilies that was striking against the crimson cotton he was wearing. His goatee and fade was razor sharp.

Tony and Rhodey stood for Sam. Nat and Banner stood for Bucky. Steve agreed to officiate. Sam smiled out at his friends and family. Bucky smiled at his happy mate. Sam couldn’t believe Dar was crying, but Steve had everyone misty eyed as he recounted the story of how Bucky and Sam met, and the ensuing battle over a falcon’s chick. The man wrapped the leather coil around their joined hands and said, “It is time for the vows.”

Bucky smiled at his mate, “I love you. I will never hurt you. I will protect and provide for you and my pups. I am asking you to trust me. I am asking you to be my partner and help me lead.” Sam blinked back tears. “Do you love me?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, always and forever,” Sam said and meant it.

“Do you think I can provide for you and our pups?”

“Without a doubt,” Sam returned.

“Do you trust me with your legacy?”

“Absolutely,” Sam said, swallowing. Steve wrapped the cord around three more times, and then turned to Sam. 

“I love you. I am lost without you. I want to give you the world, and protect and provide for you. I can’t wait to have our children...in a few years. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, build a nest and legacy with you, my best friend, my soul mate. Do you love me?”

“Since, the moment I saw you,” Bucky confessed.

“Are you willing to put up with me when I am nesting?” Sam asked. The crowd chortled.

“Anything for my Luna and my pups,” Bucky said. 

Sam continued, “Will you listen to my counsel?”

“You know you have me wrapped around your finger,” Bucky smirked. Sam grinned back.

Steve wrapped the chord three more times and tied it off. “I present to you the Alpha and Luna of Winter’s Hollow.” Sam and Bucky kissed as howls and yips surrounded them. Bucky and Sam kissed and the mate bond solidified.

-o0o-

Sam smirked looking around the room. The Council of Packs had completely overturned, and he was looking at the friends had grown up with representing their various territories. Sam sat behind Bucky like the other Lunas in the room. Sam wasn’t even going to go to the meeting. He went to the first one, but it pissed him off so much he skipped the next two. There were three older alphas trying to cling to their traditions. They blocked any progress the others tried to make. Bucky usually came home frustrated after the meetings, but Sam’s alpha requested he be there for this one. In fact, every Alpha’s luna was present. Sam and Monica eyed one another. The three older Alphas had retired and their children had taken their place. They were just as biased as their parents, but didn’t know the rules and bylaws like they did. Bucky knew the bylaws like the back of his hand. 

“I’m calling this meeting to order. First order of business, a vote on proposal 27b. The proposal was tabled a month for consideration. What say you?” Bucky asked. “All in favor, say Aye.”

“Aye,” Every alpha said, smiling. 

“The Ayes have it with a unanimous vote. From this day forth eligible Lunas will have voting power on the Council of the Packs,” Bucky said. Sam’s eyes widened. Howls and cheers went out around the room. “We’re going to need a bigger table,” Bucky said, scooting over and pulling Sam’s chair beside his. Sam kissed him. Bucky kissed him back, nuzzling his mate. “Okay, second order of business, Asgard’s new Alpha has applied to sit on the council of packs.”

“Amora?” Bobbi asked, reading through Clint’s parchments. She had been nodding off a moment ago, and now was fully engaged. Sam had already read all of Bucky’s notes and gave his opinions except the sneak didn’t say anything about making Lunas voting members of the council.

“She’s feral.” Marge sneered, clasping Steve’s hand.

“She was feral. She has had a year to learn,” Misty said.

“Has she learned?” Okoye asked.

“Asgard has been quiet,” Jimmy said. “I must admit, I have been watching and waiting.” It made sense. Monica’s ancestral stronghold was Asgard’s border.

“Silence doesn’t mean acquiescence. We all know she’s good at playing possum.” M’Baku reminded everyone.

“What about Thor? He lost his ties to the council because his mate behaved badly. He deserves a seat,” Sam said.

“We can’t give him one and not her,” Bucky replied.

“You sound like you favor this, Old Friend,” Steve said.

“I do,” Bucky said. Misty nodded her agreement. Sam was unsure. “We can either bring them into the fold or fight this battle every few years. I may be good at killing wolves, but I just want to hunt with my mate and play with my pups when we have them.”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” DumDum said.

“Exactly, and we get her perspective. We get to understand how unallied wolves think. She may even have some ties that we can exploit,” Clint added.

“But, can we trust her?” Colleen asked.

“No, nor should we,” Monica said. “Not until her actions prove true.”

“All in favor?” Bucky asked. “Aye,” He said, raising his arm. 

Sam said, “Aye” as well, but he mostly agreed with DumDum and Clint. He wanted to keep an eye on her and thought Thor should be here. In the end Amora was added to the council. Sam was proud of Bucky and his friends for trying to improve upon their parent’s vision, to open the council to a more diverse group of wolves. 

_ You helped do this too _ ,  _ Sweetheart _ . Bucky said through the bond.

-o0o-

Sam was having a literal outer body experience watching the Gray Wolf give birth. The White Wolf tried to snuzzle his mate and nearly got his ear bit off. Sam watched the White Wolf sulk and give the Gray Wolf some space. Sam had left his wolf alone. He tried to send his support, but there wasn’t much he could do. There was only one way werewolves were born, through omega wolves. Female werewolves were sterile unless they were omegas, and even then it was only the wolf that could give birth. Newborn wolf pups would run around a day or two after the full or new moon and then shift into babies. 

Sam and Bucky’s two pups were no different. They wrestled with their father. They would occasionally barked at all the wolves and their strange smells surrounding them hidden in the bush. Sam laughed at Dar barking back at them. His pups drank the milk provided by the Gray Wolf, and then shifted in a blink of an eye the next morning. Bucky shifted with them and immediately wrapped them in furs. Sam gave the Gray Wolf time to lick her pups in human form and then he shifted ready to hold his son and daughter.

An hour later, Paul and Xinifred were tired of waiting to hold their grandpups. They split the brush, just as Sam nodded off against Bucky. They each took a pup and cooed at them and rocked them and then switched. Dar and George patiently waited their turns. Sarai was ready to be an Auntie. Becca was afraid she was going to drop her niece and nephew. Nat and Luke stood guard daring anyone to come close to their Alpha and Luna.

-o0o-

The dedication was fun. Four-year-old Anthony had a blast holding his new baby cousins. Tony stood over him to make sure he held them securely. Rhodey held the boy when he cried because he had to give them back. Steve and Marge’s daughter Peggy pointed to the newborns and wanted to play. She was a toddler and had barely just started walking as a human herself. Monica and Jimmy’s daughters were still crawling and only interested in playing with each other. 

Colleen was still swollen with child. Misty went out of her way to make sure she was comfortable. Nat did the same for her pregnant omega. Bobbi and Clint decided to wait a decade before they mated. 

M’Baku and Okoye waited about two seconds after they tied to adopt two pups who had been abandoned in the Southwest Territory. Sam was going to bring them to the Hollow where they would be safe, while Bucky was cleaning house in the territory. He sent Luke as his beta in charge with Sam’s approval. Rhodey was more than ready to be the Hollow’s Zeta. 

Bak heard about the pups and asked if he and Okoye could take them. It was an easy yes. The now three year olds, Killian and Gillian, were enjoying the cupcakes Paul had made for the dedication. Xinifred was enjoying crawling on the floor with no less than six pups.

Thor had his four pups crawling all over him. His wolf truly loved his mate. Amora sat still in the back of the room trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Sharon sat quietly too, probably just for some peace. Erik and his now six children were running around playing games. Dar and George were egging them on in between their game of poker. Luke’s daughter spent her entire time attached to her father’s leg, no matter how many times Sarai tried to coax her off to play dolls with her, Becca, and DumDum’s wife, Betty.

Sam spotted Bucky looking at Erik’s brood with warmth and longing. “Don’t even think about it,” Sam joked. Bucky, and the White and Gray wolf liked to gang up on him. The three of them finally had two pups to love on now.

“Like you don’t spoil my pups rotten. You won’t let Jasmine and Tomas out of your sight. You had fun designing and building their nurseries. I can and will give you more,” Bucky said, scenting his mate.

Sam shook his head. “How many more are we talking, Alpha?” Sam said, letting Tomas chew on his hand.

“Lots more, we have a legacy and nest to build, Sweetheart.” Bucky said, snuffling a smiling Jasmine.

“You just like mating in moonlight.”

“That too,” Bucky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
